Dragon Age: The Wardens Together
by Xoraan
Summary: Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings. The Grey Wardens sacrifice everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevail. A casteless, an exiled prince, the twins of Highever, the mage elf and the dalish elf, all united by Warden Commander Duncan, begin their journey together. Rated T for now. Pairings undetermined, review to request pairings.
1. Chapter 1 It all started with a joke

'_Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings...the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness...and prevailed.__'_

The words Duncan had said once before echoed in his mind while the night sky loomed over and a campfire crackled in its burning. The Warden-Commander stood by the campfire, looking up to the dark sky with his arms crossed and his eyes filled with deep thought. Duncan could not shake off the feeling that something was missing from the Grey Wardens. Though he was allowed by King Cailan to look for a new recruit for the Wardens, its Commander felt that it may possibly not be enough. Through his life he had been a thief of Val Royeaux and then sentenced to death within only a single battle. It was fate that pulled a trick on him when the one he murdered was the betrothed of his rescuer. From there he was a Grey Warden, committed to fighting the darkspawn until his last breath.

Now that he was Ferelden's Grey Warden Commander he and his comrades were now in the midst of Dragon Age 9:30, the time of the fifth darkspawn blight. King Cailan, son of Maric, was eager for the glory of ending the blight. But Duncan did not share his enthusiasm on the matter. Taking down the darkspawn was and still is a serious matter. Glory had to be the least of his worries when the time comes to battle the Archdemon. Grey Wardens were essential against the blight. So why did Duncan feel unsatisfied with the way he was recruiting?

A high pitched male voice brought him back to reality. "Something amiss, Duncan?"

Duncan blinked and turned to his fellow Grey Warden clad in leather armour and a templar helmet. "Nothing that should be of concern Ser Hornwath."

The knight shook his head. "You're not getting off that easy Duncan. I've been around long enough to know what you look like when you're troubled. Speak, or let the darkspawn swoop down on us."

Not finding the humour in Hornwath's words, Duncan gave a small sigh. "I was thinking about where we should find a new recruit."

"Ah, the third recruit for the joining. Just one more to go and that blabbermouth Daveth and Ser Jory can have their chance along with the lucky third."

Duncan nodded. "Yes, but I have been also thinking that we are... missing something in our order. Something vital."

Hornwath shook his head. "You're over thinking it Duncan. We're getting new recruits for our order already. Maker knows how many we need against a blight but it sure seems that we have enough."

The Grey Warden knight shrugged his shoulders and said in a humorous tone, "I mean, it's not as if we can pick up even more recruits in such a short time."

At Hornwath's words Duncan's eyes blinked and then remained opened wide. He brought his hand to his chin and a small smile crept up between his fingers.

Hornwath's smile disappeared as Duncan's appeared. "Oh no," he regretfully said as he waved his finger at Duncan. "I know that look as well. I was only joking when I said-"

"What you said..." Duncan interrupted, "May actually be the answer to our problems."

"What?" The knight looked at his commander confused, "But the Joining has only ever been done with less than five recruits at a time! It's been tradition since the First!"

"I would like to hold onto tradition, certainly," Duncan began, "But you've seen the dreams Hornwath. Many doubt that this is a real blight but we know what we've seen in our nightmares."

"The Archdemon..." Hornwath muttered.

"King Cailan takes the Horde far too lightly to listen to us about it. It is why he gave us an entire month to look for our recruit." Duncan kneeled down and stated drawing in the dirt with a twig near his feet. Quickly making a rough map of Ferelden he spoke again, "But the Horde will not be too large even if we use the entire month. We can use this time to go around Ferelden and recruit a far wider variety of warriors."

"But we can't possibly go around Ferelden in a month!" Hornwath added, his worry now showing in his voice.

"Maybe not all of Ferelden," Duncan agreed, "But perhaps if we follow this trail we could go to many places in it." He pointed to the left side of what appeared to be Lake Calenhad. "Right now we are at the north-west of Lake Calenhad. From here, a ride to Orzammar on the horses the King gave us would only take two days and I doubt we would be there for more than one. There we can find a dwarven ally there. Some casteless dwarves hunger for the chance to find glory on the surface and we may be fortunate to have a noble follow us for our cause."

Less worried than before, Hornwath kneeled down next to Duncan and examined the map he made. "Alright that's fine and dandy, but where do you plan to head to after that?"

Duncan trailed the twig in the dirt and drew a line from Orzammar to a dot at the top of Ferelden. "I plan to go east and then north to my birthplace, Highever. It would only take a week on horseback from Orzammar along the roads."

Hornwath smirked. "Ah, thinking of recruiting Ser Gilmore? I heard you almost had him join the last time you went to Highever."

Duncan shook his head. "At one time I did consider Ser Gilmore a suitable candidate. But now I am more interested in two particular individuals. Individuals who have hardly been apart since birth."

The knight's eyes widened when his mind clicked into what Duncan was saying. "The Cousland Twins?" he exclaimed, "Teryn Bryce would never and will never agree to that! His eldest son is already going to Ostagar in a week from now! His other son and daughter will be looking after the castle after that! You don't plan you use the Rite of Conscription on them do you?"

The Warden-Commander bowed his head and closed his eyes for the moment and took a deep breath. "If we do not find allies in Orzammar, then I'm afraid I must. The Twins would be fine Grey Wardens. Word has it they have grown into excellent fighters and an even better team. Their unity may be essential in the upcoming war."

Hornwath pinched the bridge of his nose and clenched his eyelids closed. "Maker, if it comes to that I'm certain we'll never here the end of it."

"I assure you that I will try not to conscript them. Though in these times, we may not have a choice."

The knight lifted his arms in the air and shook his head. "I'll try not to think about it. Where to after Highever then? Denerim?"

Duncan shook his head. "I'm afraid a trip to Denerim would limit our choices too thin. It would take almost a week to get there and nearly two weeks to get to Ostagar afterward. We may be late for the King if we head for Denerim. And though I might regret not going to see Adaia's child, going to Denerim with such little time would mean we would have to bypass two potential locations."

Hornwath raised an eyebrow. "Two? What's the first?"

Duncan drew a line connecting Highever to the north of Lake Calenhad. "Nearly a week away from Highever is the Tower of the Circle of Magi. Another mage would surely strengthen our chances against the darkspawn. That is where we will go after Highever."

"As if worrying if Tarimel will turn me into a toad wasn't enough..." Hornwath grumbled. He seemed to have lost his enthusiasm at the mention of the word 'mage.'

"Tarimel's magic has saved some of our lives, including yours." Duncan retorted though there was no disapproval in his voice, "Mages are just as useful as any skilled warrior. We cannot deny that."

"I guess I can't complain," The knight reluctantly sighed, "What's the last place?"

Duncan began drawing again and connected the north of Lake Calenhad to the middle of the east of Ferelden. "The Brecilian forests are only nearly a week away from the tower. I plan to see the Dalish tribes and see if one of their warriors would be willing to come with us. The skill of their hunting and their art with the bow are second to none. Finally, we will head to Ostagar with a week to spare, on time for the King."

A moment of silence between the Wardens grew until Hornwath huffed out. "Well... that's certainly tight planning. If you manage to pull this off the blight will be a cakewalk."

Wagging his finger, Duncan said, "Do not say such things Ser Hornwath. The Orlesians have a saying 'What goes around comes around.'"

"I'm too familiar with the term." The knight stood up and stretched before turning and saying, "Guess I'll go pack our bags for the tri-"

"Ser Hornwath," Duncan interrupted before Hornwath left, "I need you to take Alistair back to Ostagar and help the King's troops ready themselves for the battle with the darkspawn."

Hornwath stopped in his tracks. Without turning to Duncan he said, "I'm guessing that's not the only reason you want Alistair to go back, is it?"

Duncan grimly nodded. "Alistair holds the blood of an important man Ser Hornwath. If we encounter danger in our path, Alistair must take no part in it until he is ready."

Hornwath silently nodded and was about to walk again when Duncan's voice rang out, "And I know you don't want to be there if we recruit the Cousland Twins. I will not put you through agony for simple duty unless necessary."

"Thanks Duncan." The knight walked away and then called out, "Alistair! Pack your bags, we're heading home!"

Trying to drone out the complaints Alistair was throwing at Hornwath in the distance, Duncan walked to the middle of the camp and announced to the rest of the Wardens, "We leave at dawn men. We must pack up camp and move as soon as the sun rises."

The Wardens around the camp then scrambled to pack their things for the morrow. An elven Warden walked to Duncan and he asked, "Where to Duncan?"

Duncan walked over to the horses and placed a saddle on its back. Strapping the saddle, he said. "To Orzammar, then where the Maker will allow us."


	2. Chapter 2 The Prince and the Pauper pt 1

**Orzammar, the Prince and the Pauper part I**

In the lowly streets of Dust Town, Orzammar's slum for the casteless, a beggar outside of a makeshift shelter of cloth reached out his hands to anyone that passed by. The majority of the people were the same as him, casteless. That very word summed up everything about him, homeless, broke and an outright stain to Orzammar's noblemen. Not even a single silver coin came his way no matter how desperate he looked. The casteless beggar looked behind him and stared in dismay as his little baby cried in her mother's arms in the shelter he made out of the trash thrown away. From despair, he fell back on his ass, dropped his head in his hands and sobbing sounds came out from them.

CLINK!

The man looked up at an unmistakable sound. The sound of dropping coin. He cast his gaze downwards and saw two, silver coins at his feet. Instinctively he grabbed the two coins and held them to his chest. As a shadow loomed over him he looked and saw another dwarf, one that stood out from the other casteless.

She was definitely casteless, the brand on her face made that evident. But unlike the others begging on the streets, she wore leather armour and even had two daggers on her back, which not many casteless could afford. Her black, bowl cut hair with braids loomed over her forehead as her brown eyes stared at the man.

The beggar flinched at the woman's look, expecting her to bark at him for taking the coins. But what happened instead made him gasp.

"Two silvers should be enough for a small meal, right?" the woman asked in her low yet female voice, "Take care of your family."

The beggar's eyes widened so much he thought they would pop out. After overcoming the surprise he nodded and whispered, "Thank you. May the Stone bless you."

The woman seemed to scoff but otherwise she paid no heed. She walked away and looked up to the tall buildings of the Diamond Quarter, eyes squinting with distaste. "Friggin nobles," she muttered under her breath, "Living in their _palaces_ while the rest of their people rot on the streets. If I see another noble, I swear I'll just spit and-"

Her eyes caught a familiar yet also disdainful sight in their corners and she stopped muttering to herself. Walking down the street was a brown haired dwarf with armour and a sword and shield. The woman bit her lip as she recognised the man.

"Beraht," She quietly spat, "I better warn Rica."

In a small home in Dust Town Rica Brosca straightened out the dress she was wearing in whatever way she could with her hands. Then rubbing her forefingers against her temples she worryingly spoke to herself, "Is he really interested in me? This is a prince of Aeducan we're talking about..."

The iron door opened and Rica turned to see the woman in armour walking in with some push in her step. "Rica," the woman urgently called, "It's Beraht, he's here and I think he's coming for us for something."

"Oh no," Rica breathed out. She walked up to the woman quietly whispered, "Natia, listen to me. Whatever Beraht says you mustn't-"

"Ah, there you are precious."

The two dwarven women turned to the door and there stood the crime lord of Orzammar, Beraht. Arrogantly, he strolled into the house gave Rica his attention, ignoring Natia. "You may want to sit down for this," he _asked_, the smug little grin never left his face.

Rica carefully took a seat on one of the stools in the small house while Natia gave a glare at Beraht behind his back before shutting the door. After everything felt safe enough to talk without prying ears, Rica nervously asked, "What do you want Beraht?"

The crime lord dwarf kept his gaze on her, staring her down. "I can't keep gambling on you forever, precious. You got a sweet look, something to light a man on fire. But you got to make it count."

Rica winced. "Please, Beraht. I don't want to do this in front of my sister-"

Beraht chuckled. "Why not? She knows the slope of the land, don't you, girl?"

"Didn't I tell you the last time you came here to not talk to my sister like a wrestling nug?" Natia slowly spat while maintaining her glare on the crime lord.

That soured Beraht's face a bit. "You've told me a lot of things, not one of which meant more than a fart in the middens. Before me, your sister was just another duster." His smiled returned, too quickly for Natia's taste. "Now check her out! Braids down to here, gold-capped teeth. She can recite elf-poetry and play the string harp. Every man's dream! All she's gotta do is find a lord, squeeze out some kid that looks like him, and we're all living the easy life in the Diamond Quarter."

Rica sat up and pleadingly turned to her sister. "Please don't get involved. You know that never goes well."

"I'm just sick of him treating you like this, Rica," Natia admitted to her.

"I'll treat her however I like, as long as you both eat off my plate," Beraht stated without a bit of sincerity. "You keep your head down and say, 'Aye' to any job I decide is low enough for scum like you. I return-"

Natia beat him to the punch. "You give the coin needed for my sister to get ready to put up with some stupid noble so she can get his kid, we get it. Not that we like it."

Beraht scorned at Natia. "Interrupt me again and I'll dock your payment for your next job. After precious here gets the brat, you two go free. And I get to join the family and be called, 'my lord' for the rest of the little prince's life."

"And I presume the kid will call you uncle while you visit every certain day of the week?" said Natia.

Beraht crossed his arms. "That's what everyone likes- a casteless with a big mouth. But I didn't come for the joy of your company. I've looking at my investments and this one hasn't borne much gold." His attention returned to Rica. "I'm giving you another week, precious. If you haven't found a patron yet, you're back to sweeping streets."

Nervously, Rica walked around and said, "But... I have. I've met someone... That is, I didn't want to promise, but he seemed interested."

Natia took charge. "Okay, she's found a stupid noble. So stop bothering her. Now give me a job before I have to ask you politely to leave."

"Your buddy Leske's waiting for you outside," Beraht told her sticking his thumb to the door, "He knows what I'll need from you today."

More darkly, he added, "Don't even think about bungling this job. Your whole family's on loose sand with me right now. And I know you don't have anywhere else to turn." He walked out as arrogant as he came in.

Rica sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Natia frowned crossed her arms. "No need to hide anything from me, Rica. I know how much of a bastard he is but you don't have to keep hushed about it."

"I've always tried though," Rica sorrowfully murmured, "At least I've kept you from buying your future with what's between your legs."

Natia shook her head, went over to a wall and banged her fist against it with a loud whack. "Dammit! Why do we have to keep working for that asshole! He'll drag us so far down we might as well throw ourselves to the darkspawn."

Rica's eyes could not meet her sister's. "You know the other options, Natia. Cleaning middens... begging... going to the surface..."

"The surface would be better than this hole in the ground."

"No, unless you find a way to save us all from darkspawn and become a Paragon, we're pretty much on Beraht's leash for life, sister."

Natia narrowed her eyelids. "That's never going to happen. And Beraht's asking too much from us. Why's he making you do this much anyways?"

"You know how desperate the nobles are for more children. They can barely field enough soldiersto hold the walls against the darkspawn. If I could... give one of them a son, the whole house would celebrate. And we'd all be raised up to noble caste to join the family."

"And Beraht comes in with our dues so he can get a chunk of the prize," Natia spat, "Anyways, who's the dim-witted lord that you've smitten?"

Rica seemed more hesitant after she heard her sister's question. "I-I don't want to say... in case I'm wrong. It just seems too mad to think one of the most important men in Orzammar with... someone like me."

Natia finally smiled. "I wouldn't think that. If there's only one thing I'll admit Beraht was right about, it's that you're every sodding man's dream. I've gotta go before Leske comes in and tries to hit on you again."

Rica gave her sister a nod. "Stay out of trouble. I'll see you tonight," she warned before leaving the house.

The dwarven rogue smiled for her sister as she left. "Ancestors, protect her," she murmured as soon as she too began walking out of the house without trying to look her mother in the eye.

Walking out of the house she spotted Leske, the half shaven armed dwarf, leaning on a wall in front of her house. He also spotted her and gave a small wave. "About sodding time. I was starting to think I would have to bust in and get an eyeful of that spicy sister of yours. Ga-row!"

Natia smirked at her partner in crime and leaned her hips and crossed her arms. "What happened to the warning I gave you about how all the men who looked at my sister the wrong way always got a taste of my dagger up their arse?"

At the jest Leske replied smugly, "You're just jealous because you want the majesty of Leske for yourself, you shameless hussy. What do you say?"

"Not in a million years."

Leske feigned being insulted. "Ouch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the rock today, I see."

"More like a hit on the wrong sodding anvil," Natia stated as she placed her hand on her shoulder and rolled it. "So who or what do have to talk to, shake up, or mutilate today?"

Leske put on what seemed to be his serious face. "Beraht's sending us on a search and discipline. One of his smugglers is holding out on him."

Natia smiled. Though she didn't like the work she did for Beraht that much, the thrill of a kill got her going. She took hold of one of her daggers, threw it up in the air twirling and as it came down she caught it by the handle. "Where do we start?"

* * *

><p>In the Royal Palace of House Aeducan Gorim of the warrior caste leaned on the doorway to King Endrin's second son quarters. In the room a dwarf in shining armour fit for kings was inspecting himself in the mirror as he adjusted his blonde beard that overlapped the front of his armour.<p>

"Greetings, my lord," Gorim politely called out to the prince, "You are dressed and ready. Excellent."

The prince turned and smile jumped onto his face at the sight of a friend. "Gorim! I see that you come to endlessly flatter me till the feast. How was the search for that dagger?"

"I couldn't find the armour's matching dagger, but I scrounged up a rather fancy longsword." The prince's second came into the room and stood in front of the royal dwarf. "Do you wish to wear your shield to the noble's feast?"

The prince gave chuckle. "I'm trying to make a good impression on the nobles, Gorim. Not one that will make me look afraid of them."

"Agreed. Tonight's battles will be of politics and intrigue. A shield won't be all that useful." Gorim shrugged and continued, "Of course, they might think you were too fearful to risk looking fearful."

The prince rolled his eyes and chuckled again. "You, my friend, are ridiculous."

Gorim's grin grew wider. "One can't take all this marching about and speech making-too seriously. Moving onto the business at hand, the king expects you to make an appearance at the feast but there's no rush. The noble family heads spend hours boring your father with petitions and petty grievances."

The prince nodded. "Good thing we get some time to wander Orzammar while they bore father. Any excitements that we can attend while we pass the time?"

"As part of celebration, permits have been authorised to members of the Merchant caste who wished to sell wares in the Diamond Quarter. Lord Harrowmont has also opened up the Provings for your warriors to test their strength before tomorrow's battle. Perhaps we should go show them what single combat is really all about." A smirk came across Gorim's face, "And by we, I mean you. I'll practice my cheering."

The prince brought his hand to his chin in thought before firmly saying, "Let's see what the merchants have. They may not have Aeducan made steel but I'd like to see what they've got anyway. It'll be a good distraction before the feast."

"Right behind you my lord. The day is ours until the feast."

Rolling his eyes again the prince made his way out of his room with Gorim following behind. "Sometimes I wish you'd just drop the 'lord' part and just call me Duran for once."

Gorim shrugged and smiled. "Of course, Prince Duran."

"You really are ridiculous."

Gorim merely laughed as the two dwarves walked their way out of the palace. As they headed to the door they passed a casteless woman was nervously awaiting a another prince.

* * *

><p>At the Proving Grounds Natia and Leske entered the vast, stone hall and looked around for a certain dwarf. Leske was a little less enthusiastic about it. "Dammit, we better not screw this up. After that stunt with Oskias he's not going to let us off unless he makes a mountain of coin from this Proving."<p>

"Will you relax?" Natia irritably grumbled at him, "Jarvia was just being a bitch as always. At least she didn't take anything from us. Let's just find this Everd guy and then do the dirt on the other competitors." Then her eyes caught something that stood out like a sore thumb in the hall.

A human. The height of the man was a dead giveaway that he was a human. His dark complexion and hair made him stand out even more than his height and armour and swords on his back. But the fact that an outsider was in the Proving Grounds was a small mystery. A mystery that Natia was too curious about to leave unsolved. She walked across the hall towards the human while ignoring Leske's calls of slight paranoia.

The human noticed her approach and bowed to her. "Stone-met and blessings on your house." "

Natia raised an eyebrow at the man's greeting. "Uh, what?"

"That was the proper greeting for an outsider last time I visited Orzammar. Has it changed? Or is there a reason you're looking at me so strangely?"

"Um, no!" Natia quickly replied, "That was just a... nicer greeting than I expected."

The edge of the man's lips was pulled upward. "Do they say the Grey Wardens are disrespectful, then?"

'_A Grey Warden?'_ Natia thought to herself, _'What's a glorious Grey Warden doing down here? Recruiting some noble like the gossip says outside, I bet.'_

The human continued, "My name is Duncan. I'd say, 'Of the Grey Wardens,' but I suspect you already know that. Pleased to meet you."

"You here looking for recruits?" Natia curiously asked. She held back, 'From the noble castes,' to keep the conversation short and, frankly, she wanted to use the word, 'noble,' out loud as little as possible.

"The Wardens are always looking for those who have the courage to spend their lives in battle against the darkspawn," Duncan answered, "It's rare we find those with both the skill and the will. The best Wardens are ruthless to their enemies, compassionate to their friends and inspiring to their troops. It's a lot to look for but I hope to find it here." A small smile on Duncan's face went unnoticed by Natia. "And I hope you also find what you are looking for."

With that the man Duncan walked away from the conversation. Leske then manned up to come closer and sputtered out, "I-I can't believe you talked to him. A Grey Warden!"

Natia scratched the back her head. "Yeah... Neither can I."

Leske snapped out of his astonishment and nudged her on the arm. "Never mind that, you can brag all about it after we finish the job. The Proving is gonna start soon."

Nodding at each other, the two ran to the champions' quarters. While running, Leske picked up another conversation, "Wish I could go with the Grey Wardens to the surface. That way I would be free and shining in glory..."

"Save it when we finish the job, Leske," Natia reminded him, "Once Everd beats the crap out of all the drugged floozies we'll be home-"

The two casteless stopped at Everd's room to see him on the floor next to a jug of ale. "... Free. Me and my big mouth," Natia cursed.

Everd grunted and moaned in his sleep as Leske took a look at the situation. "Sod it!" he cursed, "He's stone drunk!"

Natia shook her head in annoyance. "In his friggin state, he would lose to a bloody corpse. Now what do we do?"

"I don't know!" Leske yelled, "I'm too worried about what Beraht's going to do to us after all th-" Suddenly, Leske clammed up and his eyes blinked as if something past his mind. "Wait, I just had an idea!"

Natia tried to follow his train of thought. "I know, you want me to pretend to be this drunkard so, 'Everd,' will win and Beraht would never have to know this ever happened."

Leske broke out into a grin. "That's much better than my idea. I was going to say to go up in the stands and start a rockslide, but you're brilliant."

Natia paused at Leske's idea and then plainly said, "You're an idiot."

"That's why you come up with the good ideas," Leske admitted without a hint of shame or insult, "You'll be Everd. You'll go out in his armour, keep down the visor and win the fight in his name. He wins, Beraht wins, everybody wins. Except all the Warrior caste braggarts you leave kissing dust! Hahaha!"

Natia grinned. "I thought it was a good idea at first, but the way you put it makes it sound far more fun."

Leske laughed again. "I sodding love the way you think, my friend. I was afraid Beraht was going to kill us."

Natia patted her friend and partner on the shoulder. "Forget that sodding drug, Leske. I'll fight and win by own skills. The ones I've learnt with you down in the slums."

"You've got a heart of steel, salroka. Get in the armour."

"Bout three is next," the Proving Master's voice echoed from the ring, "Officer Mainar versus the warrior Everd! Fighters, report to the ring."

"No more time!" Leske announced, "Make sure you have everything and so tell the Proving guard you're ready to fight. And don't forget to keep your helmet down, Natia."

After giving a nod Natia went over to Everd's chest and took out the armour. From the designed it looked like the armour came directly from the Legion of the Dead. Donning the chest plate, leg plates and arm plates, Natia quietly put on the helmet that concealed her face and identity and said, "Let's get sodding started."

* * *

><p>"Atrast vala, big brother!" Prince Bhelen greeted his elder sibling Duran as he and Gorim ran into himself and his other elder brother, Trian. "How surprising to run into you among the common folk."<p>

Trian wasn't as pleased as the youngest Aeducan. "Especially since duty requires that you attend our king father at the feast today. Have you so little respect for him to disregard his wishes on a day set aside for you?"

"Lord Harrowmont told me we wouldn't be needed for hours at least," Gorim answered for his lord.

"Silence!" Trian snapped, "If I wanted the opinion of my sibling's second, I will ask for it."

"Yes, my lord," Gorim apologetically answered.

Duran wasn't comfortable with his older brother yelling at either him or his friends. Pleadingly and jokingly, he looked to his younger brother. "Come on, Bhelen. Help us out here."

"You're on your own, Duran," Bhelen replied, "I've been dealing with him all day."

Trian looked at Bhelen. "And what is that supposed to mean, little brother?"

"Nothing, Trian," Bhelen quickly answered, "I've been having a wonderful time!"

Duran chuckled. "On with your speeches of financial growth and superstructure again, dear brother?"

Apparently Trian thought it was the middle brother's turn again to be glared at. "As a matter of fact, my speech was of a legless boy and how far hard work would take him and others too. As heir to throne, it is my duty to impart wisdom and judgement upon those who need it. Now then you! Get to the feast!"

"Gorim and I will be there as soon as we're done having enough excitement, Trian," Duran answered with a smile.

Trian walked past and as he did he said, "Stubborn, aren't you? When I'm king, I'll help you get over that. Come Bhelen."

As the two other princes walked away Gorim finally broke his silence, "That was fun. Nothing like being talked down to by the next king."

"I'm sure he's just acting tough to be a good role model, Gorim," Duran defended his brother while the smile was still on his face. "He means well, I know it."

"You always defend him, my lord. I wish I had your understanding."

Duran shrugged. "I think we've explored the inventory of the market well enough for now. Let's see if your cheering skills are on par with my strength."

"I couldn't have put it any other way," Gorim replied with his enthusiasm returning.

* * *

><p>The crowds at the Proving Ground arena were ecstatic as Lenka the Silent Sister swung her two blades left and right at Everd. Or, the person wearing Everd's armour and helmet and fighting under his name. Natia jumped left and right to avoid Lenka's swings. <em>'This woman,'<em> she thought to herself while panting inside the helmet, _'Is much faster than the other two!' _

Having won against two other men from the Warrior caste, Natia had to admit that Lenka were not like the other two. Lenka had kept Natia on her toes from the beginning of the match with her finesse with dual weapons as Natia parried and dodged every one of her attacks. But Natia knew she couldn't keep this up forever. She needed to break the stalemate, and fast.

'_It's hard to dodge in this blasted armour!'_ she frustratingly thought as her stamina began to waver.

In the grand stand above, Duncan was intently watching the fight. _'Not many warriors could move that quickly in such heavy armour,' _he thought as he analysed the battle. _'This Everd is most skilled. And he has a fighting spirit in his actions. I may have just found our recuit.'_

"Woohoo!" Duncan jumped as a loud shout, the loudest in the arena, came from the stands beside him. He turned and saw a dwarf he had seen in the Proving Grounds hall before he went to the stands. Leske was pumping his fist out and cheering, "Keep going Na- Uh, I mean, Everd! Tear her apart!"

Back in the arena, Natia wasn't appreciative of her partner's cheers. _'Not the time, Leske. I gotta figure out a way to end this before she decides for me- Uh oh!'_

Natia's train of thought was broken as Lenka caught her by surprise by instead of throwing another swing she lashed out her foot and buffeted Natia back. As Natia stumbled back accidently cursed, "Blast it!"

Lenka paused as Natia's voice reached her ears, though it didn't reach the ears above. _'Was that... a woman's voice?'_ the Silent Sister thought to herself as her vows prevented her from speaking.

Natia saw Lenka's hesitation and took her chance. She took Everd's axe from her back and threw it at the Silent Sister. Lenka saw it only too late. One moment she was pondering, the next she jerked back and staggered as an axe embedded her chest. She dropped one her daggers as blood ran down her body. Natia didn't hesitate at her second chance as she ran towards her opponent, picked up the dropped dagger and stuck it into Lenka's throat.

The Silent Sister didn't even gag or cough as blood sprayed out of her open throat, even as she fell back to the stone ground of the arena.

"The winner is Everd!" the Proving Master announced as the crowd cheered in her victory.

Deciding to rally the crowd, Natia cried out in her deepest voice, "RRRAHHHHH!" And the crowd went even wilder. Leske's shouts could be heard from near the grand stand.

"Lenka went to the Stone without a sound," the Proving Master continued after the crowds settled down, "As befits her vows, but it wasn't hard to see the blood that was spilt."

Leske couldn't contain himself as his best friend had bested another warrior. "Ha ha! I knew she could do it! No one can beat my best friend in single-" Leske then saw someone walking into the arena and as he recognised him his face paled. "Oh no."

"Everd will advance to the final bout," the Proving Master called out, "To determine the true champion of the ring, against-"

"Wha-?"

Natia turned as she heard the voice and paled in her helmet as Everd drunkenly stumbled into the arena. "Oh Shit."

Everd awkwardly put his hands in the air and asked, "Is my bout a'ready?" Then he spotted Natia in his garmets. "Hey! That's my armour!"

"Who are you!" the Proving Master asked in outrage, "How dare you disrupt this sacred-!"

"Wait!" Mainar interrupted beside the Proving Master, "I know that man. That's Everd! Then..." he paused in his shock, "What imposter did I fight?"

The Proving Master returned his attention to Natia. "Remove your helmet, warrior, and let all who watched you see your face."

"Forget it!" Natia shouted in her deepest voice, desperately trying to conceal her female identity. "I fought and won with the ancestors' sodding blessing! Isn't that enough!"

Guards came running into the arena and surrounded her as she was ranting. Step by step they drew closer to her.

'_What a blast this has been...' _Natia bitterly thought. Then she spoke again in her real voice, "Alright! I'll... take it off." She brought her hands up to lift off the helmet and ever so slowly she did. As the helmet fell with a clunk her face and her brand was seen by all in the Proving Ground.

The crowd was in uproar. The fans were now hissing and booing at her just because the brand she wore made her casteless. Even the Proving Master was seething in anger as he raised he fists up and down. But Duncan stood up from his seat with his hand at his chin, intrigued at the development.

"Casteless!" The Proving Master angrily gritted through his teeth, "You insult the very nature of this Proving! Guards! Take this... filth away!"

"Hold you men, I pray you," Duncan sincerely asked of the Master, "This warrior has defeated the best you have to offer. Is that not what this Proving is for?"

The Proving Master shook his head. "We are honoured by your presence, Warden, but this Proving is not solely for you. There are laws that have governed this arena for a thousand years." He pointed firmly at Natia. "This woman is no warrior! She is casteless, rejected by the ancestors. Her very footsteps pollute the Stone."

"Screw you!" Natia shouted, "If I ain't no warrior, then what were those who you threw at me to battle, huh?"

"Guards! Take her away!" the Master ordered once again before returning to Duncan. As the guards escorted her out he said, "As I was saying, she has no place here."

Duncan shook his head and turned away to leave. He stated one sentence as he left, "Except as your champion..."

"Let go of me!" Natia yelled as the guards held her arms and pushed her to the exits.

"Quiet, you scum!" one of the guards retorted as they left the arena.

Natia threw her head back and hit the guard in the face. She jumped and pounded him with her fists, not noticing the incoming mace to her head...

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: Hey, this is Xoraan. I have a few things to say:<strong>

**1. I know the scandal took place a week before Duran/Dwarf Noble arrived at the Proving Grounds, but that is intentional as Duncan can't be in Orzammar for too long, as explained in chapter 1.**

**2. My other fanfic is still going but I just need another story to get my motivated. I got that advice from a good fellow writer of mine.**

**3. This will be a retelling of Dragon Age Origins, just with more people from different Origins. I was planning to do the City Elf but I couldn't fit enough stuff in.**

**4. Romances between the Wardens and companions will take place, with who and who will be revealed in time.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you can review to help me make this a better fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Prince and the Pauper pt 2

"A scandal?" Duran asked with intrigue to one of the warriors in the grand stand in the Proving Grounds.

"Yes, you just missed it, Lord Aeducan. The Grey Wardens are in Orzammar searching for recruits, so the Warrior caste arranged a Proving today. The goal was for the Wardens to recruit the winner, bringing him honour and a chance for glory."

"I'm guessing that it didn't turn out so well," Gorim commented.

"Indeed," replied the warrior, "Ser Everd, fresh from fighting darkspawn, got dead drunk before the Proving. Then some casteless bruiser took Ser Everd's armour, wore it, and won the Proving! Against a Silent Sister initiate!"

"Ha! Good for him!" Duran chuckled, "What happened to him after he won? I presumed he was exposed?"

"_She_, my lord," the warrior cautiously corrected, "She was taken away to prison. I guess she'll be meat for the darkspawn soon enough. The Warrior caste is in an uproar. An incident like this raises many questions."

Duran stroked his beard in thought. "One question I would like answered is where she'd learned to fight and win against even a warrior of the Silent Sister order. Maybe if I'm lucky I could spar with her before she's condemned."

"I don't think your father would approve, my lord," Gorim inputted.

"True," Duran reluctantly agreed, "Still, to think one with such talent would be casteless. It's a pity I'll never see her in action."

"All this talk of casteless and surface dwarves doesn't exactly appeal to me," Gorim said, "I think we should head to the feast now, you are the main attraction after all, my lord."

Duran breathed out a bored sigh. "To be honest, my friend, I'd rather be in the arena right now..."

* * *

><p>One hour later...<p>

CLANG!

Duran's greatsword smashed against Mandar Dace's sword in the arena as the crowds cheered for action. Up in the grand stand Gorim was indeed showing his skill of cheering while King Endrin was smiling down at his son's performance.

"He's going easy on your son, Ronus," he proudly said to Lord Dace beside him, "Mandar's slowing down while I can't see a drop of sweat on Duran's head!"

"My son will prevail and retain our family's honour, your highness," Lord Dace retorted.

The king responded with a great laugh that bellowed within the royal stand. "You can only hope Dace," he gasped after laughter, "You can only hope..."

Duran swung his greatsword with ease as Mandar clumsily dodged to the right. Mandar was indeed slowing down as his movements became more ragged. Duran, on the other hand, did not seem to have used hardly any fatigue even with the swings of his large blade. '_Time for a nice finish,'_ Duran thought as his tactical mind scanned his opponent's movements, watching the way Mandar's left knee trembled slightly at every jump, the way Mandar favoured using his right side to swing his sword, and the time it took for Mandar to pull back his arm after every strike. Duran watched, dodged and waited for the opening he knew that was coming. _'Have to this... NOW!'_

As Mandar stepped back from a feint of a swing Duran turned his sword so the side was facing Mandar's stomach. With one swing the greatsword whammed into Mandar's torso and winded him. As Mandar tried to take his breath back the Lord Aeducan his sword down on Mandar's chest, a stream of blood that burst out as the sword left its cut. Mandar Dace fell back first to the ground.

He didn't move.

The announcer called out after Mandar fell, "The Proving is at an end. Mandar Dace has been found wanting by the ancestors, and House Dace is guilty of dishonouring House Aeducan."

With pride Duran raised up his sword for the crowd and they cheered at their prince's victory for honour. "Forgive me, Mandar," he whispered, "May the ancestors humbly accept you to the Stone, as your father tried to use you and I to restore what he lost." With a slight bow Duran left the arena.

Duran made his way back to the palace along with Gorim to see the entire House cheering for him. Lord Dace was absent, not surprisingly since he had just lost his son, Duran made a mental note to honour Lord Dace's son with a burial for his fight. When Duran had a full view of the throne room he noticed the human man who had been there before but he had not spoken to. But the man was already walking up to and gave him a slight bow.

"Greetings, my Lord Aeducan," the dark-skinned man greeted him, "My name is Duncan. It is an honour to meet you at last."

Knowing that only one kind of outsider was welcomed by his father, Duran greeted back, "The honour is mine, Grey Warden."

Duncan smiled and gave Duran a nod. "I had the opportunity to meet with your father, he speaks highly of you. He says you may be the most skilled warrior in all of House Aeducan."

Duran rubbed the back of his neck and modestly replied, "Father always does me a great honour."

"I have no doubt it is deserved," Duncan replied back, "We need more Grey Wardens like you, and quickly."

Curious of the scandal he had heard, Duran decided to ask the one the Proving it was held for. "I heard that a Proving was held for the Grey Wardens earlier today to help with your recruitment. I also heard there was some... trouble when it ended."

"Indeed," Duncan answered without waver, "Such a skilled warrior had already bested the top fighters the Provings could offer, but because the woman was without a caste she was condemned. It seems equality is not a desired trait among the royals."

"I'm curious to see whether or not she is a challenging warrior," Duran commented, "Casteless or not, she did beat those warriors while the ancestors watched." The prince paused at this and then lifted his hand to his chin in ponder, "If I were you I would make her a Grey Warden!" He smiled at the possibility to become a member of the prestigious order while Duncan raised an eyebrow at the prince's shine to the Grey Warden name.

"Do you have time to look for her?" Duran asked Duncan, bringing him out of his thoughts, "I could ask my father if we could bring her to you."

"I'm afraid I've already tried that option," Duncan answered with a hint of disappointment, "I asked your father if I could see her but when he summoned the guards to fetch her they claimed to have lost her in the dungeons and could not recognise her among so many casteless. I suspect something is amiss."

Gorim snorted. "Probably the carta. This woman was probably working for them and messed up her job when she was exposed. I'll bet ten sovereigns that the carta managed to bribe the guards to hand her back to them so they can punish her their own way."

Duncan put his hand up to his chin in thought. "Interesting," he said coolly before bowing in polite to the prince, "Forgive, Lord Aeducan, but I must speak to my men for a moment. Though before I do I believe you have a presenting to hold."

"You're absolutely right, Duncan," Duran politely mowed back, "Thank you for reminding me before I forgot my biggest honour of the day."

Duncan nodded before turning to his fellow Warden behind him. He whispered to him, "Do you remember the route through the Deep Roads we planned from the Shaperate's maps?"

The other Grey Warden slowly nodded with confusion evident on his face. "Of course, Duncan. Why do you ask?"

"There's a slight change in plans, you see," Duncan answered his comrade's confusion. "I need to-"

"Lords, ladies," King Endrin's voice broke the conversation. Duncan gave the other Warden a nod, telling him that they will discuss further before turning his attention to the King. "Grant me a moment of your time," the King of Orzammar continued with pride in his voice, "We are here today so I may present to you my second eldest child. Blessed by the stone and born of the blood that ran in the veins of the Paragon Aeducan. Who would pose a question to the prospective commander? Who seeks to know the prospect better?"

Silence reigned in the hall. Nobody spoke a word of objection. King Endrin, pleased with the silent and anonymous agreement, spoke proudly, "No? Very well then, the ritual is complete. I give you Orzammar's next commander, Duran Aeducan!"

The nobles cheered and clapped at the announcement of Duran's new title. Gorim gave Duran a friendly elbow in congratulations.

With a wave of the king's hand the cheering died down and King Endrin began to speak again, "Tomorrow, our newest commander will lead part a mission to strike a great blow to the darkspawn. Not only does this recover access to some of our most important mines," he paused, gesturing to Duncan, "but it also allows our honoured guest Duncan, head of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, to strike far into the Deep Roads."

In kind Duncan gave a slight bow. "Thank you King Endrin. While the darkspawn seem to withdraw, it is only because they are massing on the surface. This could mean a Blight and my men will discover the truth."

"We are honoured to have you with us, my friend," the King replied, "Now, feast, drink and celebrate, for the morning brings battle!" As the audience in the hall cheered the King turned to his second eldest son. "As for you my new commander, find your brother Trian and send him to me. He may be watching the Provings or getting some rest in his room."

Duran smiled brightly to his father. "Consider it done, my King," he said, emphasising the last word with slight humour.

King Endrin caught his son's gist and in turn replied, "Walk well, commander."

As the crowd of nobles feasted and drank ale Duncan returned to his conversation with his fellow Grey Warden. "When we set out for the Deep Roads tomorrow, start without me. There's something that I need to take care of..."

* * *

><p>The first thing Natia felt as she rose back to consciousness was the hard and sandy ground beneath her fingers. She fluttered her eyes open to light the dim orange lights that filled the space she occupied reveal the rough stone ceiling that had cobwebs growing in each corner where the ceiling met the walls. From the corner of her eye Natia saw the iron bars that took place of where a wall should be. She could feel that she lighter and the fact that she felt her bare skin of her upper shoulders touching the ground and the few grains of sand on it, which shouldn't be possible if she had her leather armour on. Curious, she rose up from her laying position.<p>

That's when she felt the pain.

"Agh!" The dwarven casteless gripped her head and clenched her eyes as a stabbing and stinging pain attacked her senses from the back of her head. She rolled back to the ground, bobbing her upper body back and forth in an attempt the ease the physical agony. She forced her eye lids to open, to see why she could feel some of her skin contact open air instead of the inside of her armour. Her left hand drifted open to the centre of her vision, seeing her glove no longer adorned on it. Laying the hand on her stomach she had little trouble guessing that her leather armour had been stripped from her as she instead felt the stitched and patched singlet she wore underneath her armour. She sighed and asked to herself out loud, "What hit me...?"

A welcomed and at the same time unwelcomed voice answered, "Judging by the size and shape of the bruise, a mace. Steel made too."

Natia turned to the source of the voice and saw through the bars of what she recognised now as a prison cell Leske, stuck in an identical cell across from hers.

"The better question would be, 'how hard did they sodding hit you anyway?'Did you have to put up such a fight?"

"Leske!" Natia called to her friend/partner/occasional punching bag. She winced as the pain at the back of head jabbed her but soon subsided as she stood up and held the iron bars with both hands. "What in the sodding pits of the Dark Roads happened?!"

"Jeez, calm down Natia," Leske said from his cell, trying to dampen his partner's cries. "Listen, as soon as everyone saw your face-brand, the place went mad. Shut all the doors, examined everyone for family and caste." At this point, Leske's face scrunched as he said, "One of the guards recognised me and figured we must be working together. They burned three candles to the stump interrogating me about who set us up to this." He looked around, as if in case someone was listening and then told Natia, "I think they knew, you know, about Beraht."

Natia's fingers squeezed the bars of her cell harder than before as Beraht was mentioned. She hissed through her teeth, thinking about her sister and Beraht. '_Dammit_,' she mentally swore, _'if Beraht knows about this then he'll go after Rica. I've got to get outta here.'_

Leske watched her silently as Natia's frustration became apparent through her fingers. Then he decided to break the silence, "Hey Natia, I know this looks bad, but all we have to do is break out and go find Beraht and explain all this. He surely can't blame us for Everd getting drunk."

"Oh, he will," Natia replied with venom at her tongue, "He'll blame us, torture us, butcher us and then go after our loved ones for something we had no control over. That's the way these crime lords work. They're just a house and dozens of sovereigns away from being nobles."

"... Rica's going to be okay." Natia's head snapped up at that, looking to Leske with a mix of surprise and dim hope. Leske went on, "I know you Natia, and I know you'll figure out some way of getting us and Rica out alive. I bet whatever coin I got left, which isn't much but it's all I got, that I'm right about you... Champ."

Natia stared just a little longer at Leske as if he just made out with a darkspawn until she lightly laughed. "Champ? Is that supposed to be my nickname now?"

Leske shrugged and said, "I guess. I mean, you did win a Proving."

"An invalid Proving, which means that precious here's the Champ of nothing." As that voice rang out, Natia's fierce grip on the bars of her cell returned.

Jarvia practically waltzed into the jail room with a smug smile that pulled her casteless brand on her cheek higher.

"Jarvia," Natia growled. "What the sodding hell do you want?"

"To jeer and laugh at your expense of course," Jarvia replied with a smug tone, "Because of your mistake the Proving was announced invalid and Beraht lost a hundred sovereigns for Lord Vollney. As you can believe, he was very disappointed.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry," was all Natia said, dripping in sarcasm, to the person she considered a 'Queen Bitch.' "Now that I've expressed my upmost apologies, TELL ME WHERE WE ARE!"

"Be quite, precious," Jarvia warned with her smile growing wider. "I've always said that you were the one most likely to be more trouble than worth. You've just earned the privilege of touring the deep cells of Beraht's estate, which was built deep within Orzammar. A good place to stash gold and lyrium."

"And prisoners, I bet," Natia snapped, "I'm also gonna guess that no one's gonna hear us from down here."

"Right you are, precious," Jarvia confirmed, "You nearly exposed Beraht and the Carta to the entire warrior caste. Beraht wanted me to take you off the guards' hands so he could deal with your loose lips personally."

Natia moved her eyelids together further, intensifying the glare. "I'm not scared of him."

"Oh I don't think he wants to scare you," Jarvia jeered, "Sorry I had to put you two in separate cells because tonight could've been one last night for you two to tumble."

"Save me the fake sympathy, bitch. And even if we were in the same cell I wouldn't do it with the person I consider a brother and too ugly to tumble with anyway."

"I'm flattered and offended in the same breath," Leske commented.

Jarvia scoffed and turned to walk away. "Have a nice last night alive precious."

As soon as she left the room the guard took over watching the doomed duo. He stared blankly into space while having his back to Natia and Leske with his head swaying from side to side every once in a while. A few minutes of observing the guard's slow habits, it became apparent to the two that the guard wasn't the sharpest blade in the armoury.

"Guy doesn't look too bright if you ask me," Leske whispered to his partner.

"Yeah," Natia agreed, "Like a nug..." Then, as if a lightbulb... or a torch in this lore... lit up above her head, her face brightened. "Leske, you remember that trick we used to catch those nugs when we were younger?"

Leske nodded but raised an eyebrow on how would a childhood memory be so significant at their time of doom. Natia pointed at the guard and then signalled a strangling motion to Leske and that was when Leske raised both eyebrows in acknowledgement. The duo waited a few more minutes to get their heads together until Natia spoke out very loudly, "Hey, you!"

The guard turned to the imprisoned dwarf and walked over to her. "W-what is it?" he asked in a slow and deep manner.

Natia reached into her sock and pulled out a couple of silvers to show to the guard. "I've got something for you..."

"Oohh..." was all the guard said in response to the sight of coin. He walked closer to the bars of the cell but then caught himself, saying, "I-I can't! Mistress Jarvia said not to talk or deal with yo-"

"SQQUEEEE!"

The guard jumped and turned at the sudden squeal. "Huh! W-wha-"

Natia pounced at the opportunity, literally and figuratively. Her arm flew past the bar as far as she could make it and hooked the guard's neck with it. She pulled hard and didn't relent as the guard tried to pull her off for vital air supplies. A few seconds later, the guard's arms fell limp by his sides.

"I see that you still sound perfectly like a nug at times," Natia teased as she quietly celebrated the success in her mind.

"I'm proud of my years of practice," Leske said with a smile and a shrug, "I knew it would save lives someday."

As she looted the guard's body for the keys to the cell doors through the bars she remarked, "Don't get too proud, I'm sure there were other ways of getting out of here than that. Ah!" She said proudly as she picked up the keys. Unlocking her cell door she didn't hesitate to unlock Leske's.

"You know..." Leske started, now sounding more serious and anxious, "If we want to get out of this alive, we can't leave one man alive to tell Beraht what we've done."

Natia walked over to a chest outside of their cells and found all of their confiscated armour and weapons inside. Not waiting for her partner, she slipped her leather armour back on, thankful for the feel of non-exposure, and held her daggers where she felt where they belonged most, in her hands. She motioned her head to Leske, a silent command to suit up, and said, "Best idea you've had all day."

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, in the Deep Roads...<span>

"My Lord."

Duran Aeducan snapped his head up as his friend and second addressed him. "Yes Gorim?"

"You've been acting distant since we fought those men who wanted the shield. Is this about your brother?"

Duran looked away as he fiddled with something in his right hand. "Everything's fine my friend. I've just... been wondering about the darkspawn that could be ahead."

Gorim didn't believe what his prince and friend said but decided not to push it further. "Of course. We still have a bit a ground to cover to get to the rendezvous."

Duran just nodded and said, "Yes, yes of course..." But as he opened his right palm that held Trian's signet ring the words of his younger brother plagued his mind...

_Yesterday_

"_My brother, Trian is going to try to kill you."_

_Usually, Duran was not easily baffled out of his usual cheerfulness and optimistic mood. But the words Bhelen just said had great impact. Duran shook off his surprised and reasoned, "That's sounds a tad far-fetched Bhelen. I mean, Trian may not be the most exemplary brother known to the ancestors but I don't believe he would resort to murdering his siblings."_

"_I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't heard Trian giving the orders to his men," Bhelen countered, disappointment was apparent in his voice. "Trian's decided you're a threat to his right to the throne. And he may be right."_

"_Not the whole 'Lesser sibling of an unloved prince takes the throne' scenario again," said Duran, exasperated by what seemed to be a familiar topic. "I know it's happened before but I've already made it clear to the Assembly that I have no desire for the throne. It's Trian's right as far as I'm concerned with the politics."_

"_You may not have a choice, my lord," Gorim inputted, seeing his friend's annoyance of the situation. "Though a King may be a great power and ruling figure of Orzammar, it is the Assembly's decision that is absolute when it comes to choosing a King. Your father will not live forever and the throne will most likely go to the favoured Aeducan. Favoured by the Assembly, not your father."_

"_He's right brother," Bhelen agreed, "Trian thinks you've become more favourable of inheriting the throne than he is. You slaughtered the son of House Dace, one of the most powerful houses in Orzammar because his father dared to challenge your house's honour. If you win glory against the darkspawn tomorrow that will only strengthen the case of your right to the throne."_

_Duran pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "This is why I wanted to be Commander, take orders from my King and never have to worry about the politics ever again."_

"_With all due respect my lord, I did warn you that wasn't a well thought-out plan."_

"_Thank you Gorim. And it's not helping."_

_Bhelen snorted at his older sibling's revealed plan. "Always the battle genius, but never the political genius. Brother, what are you going to do about Trian?"_

"_I won't fight him," Duran replied, plain and simple, "I'm sure there's enough of a brother in him for him to realise that I'd support him for the throne and that the Assembly can kiss dust for all I care on that matter."_

_Bhelen nodded, albeit, slightly concerned. "You are my elder, I'll respect any decision you please be careful. I don't want to lose the brother I actually like."_

_Duran placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and replied, "Nor I you. Good luck and good night Bhelen."_

"_Good night to you too, Duran."_

_Bhelen took his leave, leaving Duran and Gorim alone to ponder about his warning. "Sir-"_

"_Gorim," Duran interrupted Gorim before the second word left his lips, "I need a friend to talk to now, not a servant or one considered my underling. You know how much I dislike that."_

_Gorim paused at his friend's demeanour, and then finally spoke again, "Duran, do you really believe that Trian won't kill you?"_

_Duran took in a breath before answering, "He's my brother Gorim. We grew up together and we knew our places in each other's lives. I have to have faith in him."_

Present

'_Trian...'_ Duran's own voice spoke his brother's name like a long and echoed whisper, _'Like the Shield of Aeducan that I have retrieved on my back I still persevere with my faith in you.'_

"Commander!"

The voice of the dwarven archer that accompanied Duran and Gorim down the Deep Roads called Duran back to the real world. He rushed over to the dwarf under his command and asked, "What is it men?"

The archer pointed at monument which was the mark of their rendezvous and reported, "Bodies up ahead, it doesn't look like a darkspawn attack since they weren't mutilated or clawed at."

The dwarven prince rushed over to the scene of the crime and knelt down beside the bodies of numerous soldiers. But only one caught the most concern out of Duran. "Trian!"

Gorim rushed over to Duran's side right after the cry. As he saw the body of Duran's brother he stumbled but caught himself in time to stop at beside his friend. "By the Stone, it is Trian!"

Duran, in all his years of training, looked over the body of his brother. A few slashes that bled blood could be plainly seen on Trian but the indication of a killing blow was the arrow stuck in the left side of his chest. Duran clenched his fist in sorrow and rage, but refused to let a single tear escaped his eyes as the fact his brother was beyond saving became painstakingly clear. He slowly stood up, his eyes closed and took a deep breath before saying, "We have to tell my father. He'll want to know what-"

The archer interrupted, "Someone's coming!" and conveniently snuck away with the other soldier who accompanied them.

Duran turned to see Bhelen, his father, Lord Harrowmont and more soldiers approaching. Bhelen was in the lead and speaking, "Hurry father! Before it's too..."

They spotted Duran and the body of Trian under him and all of them stopped in disbelief and surprise. Duran, however, spotted Bhelen's face betrayed no emotion. The king pushed Bhelen out of his way to his other sons, staggering when he reached the body of his eldest.

"By all the ancestors," the king swore in grief, "What has happened here?"

Duran knelt beside his father and opened his mouth to tell him about how he found the bodies when Bhelen's apparent second said, "It seems we didn't get here fast enough, Bhelen was right!"

"Bhelen?" Duran looked to his younger brother, his face in question of what was going on. But Bhelen still remained silent and stoic, even with the sight of his brother's pleading look.

"My son... Duran... tell me this isn't what it looks like," The king pleaded to his second child.

Duran looked to his father, eye directly to eye, and told him the truth, "I only just got here father."

"Just long enough to slay Trian," Bhelen spat. Duran was surprised to hear the words leave Bhelen's lips.

"Brother, what are you-"

"My lord is innocent my King!" Gorim proclaimed in steed of his prince.

"Sir Gorim, your loyalty makes you a useless witness," Harrowmont declared, but though he seemed passive and calm in saying so, it was clear that he was having trouble coming to terms of what looks like what transpired The archer and soldier came out from their hiding places without having the others notice they had returned. "It falls to others to tell the story." He pointed to the archer. "You, scout. Tell us what you saw."

"Trian and his men were here early," the archer said, with more confidence than Duran and Gorim heard from him put together, as if rehearsed. "It seems they done battle with the darkspawn. Commander Duran Aeducan went up to him in a friendly manner, but then he gave the order to attack Lord Trian."

"What!" Duran exclaimed, "That's a lie!"

Harrowmont halted the prince with a reach of his hand. "Then we will discover the truth."

Bhelen's second took up the opportunity to ask, "Frandlin Ivo, you are a good and noble man, does the scout speak true?"

The soldier, apparently Ivo, replied, "He..." A scowl and a glare from Bhelen to Ivo slowed down the soldier's response, "... he did my lord. It was terrible. Prince Trian didn't stand a chance. Afterward, my lord stripped his signet ring."

Gorim's face was scrunched in rage as he shouted, "You treacherous bastards!"

"Silence Gorim!" the king declared, having enough of this impromptu trail. He turned to his second eldest son, bit his lip and asked, "Do you have anything else to say, my son?"

"Father! Can't you see that I've been set up?!" Duran cried to the king, desperate and despaired by the false witness reports and the planted evidence of his 'crime.'

"I want to believe that Duran," the king answered his child, "You have no idea how much..."

Lord Harrowmont saw the pain between the loving father and son and decided to hasten the end of it. "Bind him and Gorim. They will be judged by the Assembly. To Orzammar!"

Bhelen's men took hold of Duran's arms but the prince struggled and reached to his father as the group left the scene with the king kneeling with his eldest. "Father!" he cried every time he managed to release his arms but the cries were not answered, "FATHER!"

* * *

><p><span>Beraht's Estate<span>

SHINK!

'cough!' was all the thug managed to say as a dagger went right through his throat and out the side of his neck. Blood spilled onto the cavern floor as the thug fell down lifeless. The wielder of the dagger brought out a handkerchief from a storage crate nearby and wiped the blood off the dagger. She scowled at the amount of blood was spilled. "Clean killing is apparently something I need to work on," Natia remarked as she examined her blades, "Though I'm making sure Beraht's death will be as messy as possible."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Leske called from behind as he stopped looting the bodies of the poor thugs that had come their way. "Who said we need to go after Beraht? All we need to do is gut everyone in our way to the exit and make sure Beraht never sees us again!"

"Leske, don't be an idiot now of all times," Natia reprimanded her partner, "You think Beraht's gonna stop trying to get us? I know him, Leske, I know he'll stop at nothing to silence us to keep the secrets we know about him. If we don't get him he'll get us, plain and simple."

Leske hung his head back as he realised the logic of the situation, "Agh, I hate it when you're right."

"You can't hate me that much," Natia joked but her humour was soon discarded as she approached a metal door at the end of the corridor. "Looks like this is it," she said as she opened the door. The first words she heard when she entered the room made her blood boil.

"I'm cutting the whore free. If that freak of a sister of hers can't stay in place, then I don't need precious Rica either."

Beraht's words were at the heart of Natia's attention. She was tempted to storm in alone and stab Beraht no matter the cost but she knew that the two other men with him would be a problem.

Unfortunately for them they said the wrong words a few seconds later. "Rica? The one you got up in lace?" one of the underlings asked Beraht, "I've been wanting to get my hands on that..." he finished with a suggestive tone.

"She's all yours boys," Beraht declared, "And let me tell you, it tastes as good as it looks."

SHUNK!

Beraht jumped back as a knife stuck itself into the head of one of the thugs he was talking to. The thug died instantly and Beraht twirled his head in the direction the knife came from to see Natia with her hand out, indicating how the knife was thrown into his subordinate.

Natia withdrew her hand as Leske came to her side. She snorted, "Damn, missed your fat head."

"You whore!" Beraht yelled. He readied his axe and shield and gestured to his remaining thug, "Kill the bitch and that nug!"

Natia ran towards Beraht at full speed. In response to the rush Beraht held up his shield expecting a knife attack. Instead, Natia leapt up, causing Beraht to angle his shield upward as well. Natia used this to jump on and off the shield and over Beraht. She landed with a roll and withdrew her dagger from the deceased thug's head, once again having two daggers. She held her daggers with the blades down and motioned her two fingers back and forth in gesture. "Bring it, you son of a bitch."

The other thug was about to charge but Beraht cut him off. "Take care of the nug," he ordered, "The bitch's mine."

Thug turned to face Leske but to his surprise, Leske was nowhere to be seen. "What the-"

Leske appeared behind him and swung his knives with a greeting, "Peek-a-boo."

Beraht wildly swung his axe left and right like a berserker but he couldn't lay a scratch on Natia as she was weaving through her opponent's attacks side to side. She then side stepped him and punched out her arm, the dagger in her hand cutting Beraht's shoulder.

"Arg!" the Carta leader cried, which in response he began swinging harder and faster. Natia shifted back into her dodging stance and might as well have danced while she was at it because no matter how hard Beraht swung in her direction she was left untouched.

"What's the matter Beraht?" Natia jeered in near delight, "Can't catch a single whore? No wonder you could never sire a child for the nobles."

Beraht roared in further rage and charged with an intended shield bash. Natia dashed to the side, leaving Beraht to bash into a wall and fall back from the impact. He had bashed his face into the wall as well, giving him a bleeding nose as a complimentary gift. He shook off his pain and this time he decided to fight more cautiously. He and Natia stalked each other in circular motion, awaiting the next attack. Natia lashed out first with a kick on Beraht's shield which pushed him back. She didn't stop the attack just yet as she kept jumping from side to side and swinging her daggers to any possible opening Beraht revealed. Beraht was getting slower, it became hard for him to think let alone dodge the incoming knife cuts as pain began to harass him from all the bee stings of cuts Natia was giving him. Natia leapt back and disappeared in a small burst of smoke and out of Beraht's vision. When Beraht had realised she had disappeared he turned around again and again, knowing that a stab to the back may be imminent.

"Where are you..." he growled, his anger rising even higher than before. Fed up with the thorn in his side he yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

SHUNK!

Beraht felt immense pain in his lower back but he shock was holding back his words. He did howl in agony but he managed to turn to face Natia.

But she was not there either.

Beraht's eyes shifted left and right, desperately searching for the dwarf rogue, until a kick to his back made him fall over. "Oof!"

As he fell he lost his grip on his axe and it clattered onto the ground. Beraht landed on his front, his shield restricting his right arm. He used his left arm to lift himself but a foot slammed onto his back and brought him back down. Then he felt his hair being tugged upward, bringing his head up to expose his neck. A blade soon met the flash of his neck and he heard Natia's voice behind him.

"I'm no longer afraid of you."

SLASH!

Natia sliced her blade across Beraht's throat and the floor below was stained with a thick line of blood. Natia stood up from the new corpse and stared long and hard at the man she hated for so long. "Good riddance."

She turned to face Leske, whom she knew was just about finished with the underling as he was already looting his pockets. Leske stood up and went to his partner, a smile bright and shining across his face. "Did you see the way he looked when you used that smokescreen?" he asked with joy and excitement in his voice, "He looked like he was going to wet himself! You just charged in and sodding slaughtered him like a nug! You have to be the luckiest duster in Orzammar, Champ! Beraht's dead and we're still standing! Hail to the sodding king!"

Natia smirked. Her friend never failed to brighten the mood when he needed to. "It sounds like he never made it to Rica. For once, I think the ancestors have blessed me."

"Wouldn't hurt to check on her though," Leske suggested, albeit with some ulterior motives, "Can you tell her I killed Beraht? I mean, there's no point in letting her think you're the most virile warrior in all the Stone..."

Natia's eyelid twitched as she reached for her dagger again.

"OR maybe not," Leske added quickly when he saw her hand approach the weapon.

Natia rolled her eyes and walked past him. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

><p>In the midst of another jail cell somewhere else in Orzammar, Duran Aeducan sat with his back on the wall with his face drooped in sorrow and anxiousness. His armour was removed as well as his weapons, leaving him in his cloth tunic. Wallowing in sadness, Duran awaited the judgement of the Assembly.<p>

"Bhelen..." he said to himself, "Why?"

The sounds of footsteps reached his ears. He stood up and walked to the bars of his cell to see his dear friend. "Gorim!"

"Duran," Gorim greeted in a sad tone as he approached the cell, "Forgive me. I... I would've come sooner if they had allowed me. How are you?"

"Never mind me, my friend," Duran answered, "I'll be fine as always." Gorim winced at this but Duran continued, "You?"

"Been better, I suppose," Gorim replied, his face now more grim that before, "I bring bad news though."

"I'm listening."

"The Assembly isn't going to call for you."

Duran's eyebrow was raised at this. "That's not like them," he stated.

"Indeed, though I think I know why," Gorim said, "Bhelen's taken Trian's place at the Assembly, he introduced a notion to condemn you immediately and it passed easily."

Duran clenched the bars of his cell. "He must have bribed the other houses. That takes years of planning."

"It would certainly explain why Ivo betrayed us," Gorim concurred and continued with the news bearing, "He... had fully half the Assembly ready to vote on something completely against tradition and justice!"

"And then he'll be king when father is called by the Ancestors," the prince came to conclusion. With the Orzammar royalty it was always about the throne, always. He chided himself for not seeing it sooner.

Gorim confirmed his fears, "I'm afraid so. Some of the lords, especially Harrowmont, are suspicious about Bhelen's sudden rise to power. They're rallying, but not fast enough. The Assembly has already sentenced both of us."

Duran looked to his friend in concern. "What will happen to you Gorim?"

Gorim felt more guilt in his heart as he could see as bright as fire that Duran was still concerned about him. "I am to be exiled to the surface. But you..." He couldn't bear to say it.

"Tell me, my friend," Duran urged.

Gorim gulped and finally built up the nerve to say, "You are to sealed into the Deep Roads and fight the darkspawn until you are finally overwhelmed and killed."

The prince, soon to be dead prince, nodded in acknowledgement. He had suspected as much. His father was still on his mind. "And my father? How is he dealing with his?"

"Lord Harrowmont told me your father, the king, has taken ill. I guess he couldn't take losing two of his sons in one day."

This bit of news saddened Duran more than others. Duran sighed and decided to drop the subject of his father as he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Seeing Duran's distress, Gorim went on, "Lord Harrowmont allowed me to see you to tell you this. The Grey Wardens are still in the Deep Roads, in tunnels connected in those you are to be sealed in. If you can fight your way to them, there's a chance you can escape to the surface with them. Duncan wasn't with the rest of the Wardens when they ventured in, but they assured the king that he'll be with them when they leave for the surface."

Duran remained passive. Gorim was afraid that Duran had finally lost hope but was reassured when he heard his friend say, "That's all the chance I need."

Gorim heard the footsteps of a guard approaching. For one last time he turned to the prince, the one true prince in his eyes, and said, "Our time is up. May the Paragons hold your sword and the Stone hold you up."

Duran reached out between the bars and placed a hand on Gorim's shoulder, "I wish the same to you. Goodbye my friend."

Gorim mirrored Duran's action and said, "I'll always be your man, my Lord Duran Aeducan."

With that Gorim left Duran's cell and the guard appeared to take him away. "They are ready for you now."

* * *

><p>"For sodding sake Leske! Put some backbone into it!" Natia shouted as she tried with all her might to push what seemed to be a hidden door at the dead end of Beraht's estate. The duo had finally managed to find the key to the door that was supposed to lead them out but ended up showing them the most tedious way possible, pushing a stone wall.<p>

"What do you think I'm doing, Champ!?" Leske shouted back.

Suddenly, the door budged giving Natia and Leske momentum and pushed the door even further. A gap between the hidden door and the wall finally grew big enough for them to pass through. The two rogues stepped into a shop, an armoury to be precise, and the owner wasn't happy. "Hey! What you two doing?! You're not supposed to be in-"

WHAM!

The owner fell back, out cold, after Natia gave him a nice knuckle sandwich. "I don't have time for this. Let's go."

"Right behind you," Leske supported as he made his way to the front door.

The duo exited the shop and into the Commons. Leske closed the door behind him as Natia took a deep sniff of open air... or at least whatever open air you can get underground. Natia rolled her shoulders and sighed in relief. "I think we're good," she stated.

"There they are!" a voice of a guard rang out.

At this Natia bit her lip and muttered to herself, "I really need to shut up at times like that."

Apparently, Leske heard her. "No kidding."

"Seize the fugitives!" cried the same guard as more of them came running towards them.

If that wasn't enough, the Proving Master was right behind them. "Drop your weapons and walked down slowly. We will use force if you resist."

Natia was about to bring out her dagger for what seemed to be the hundredth time today until she spotted a familiar, dark-skinned human and another female dwarf walk towards them. _'The Grey Warden Duncan? Why's he here? And why's my sister with him?'_

Duncan stopped in line with the guards, giving a look to the Proving Master. He gave an annoyed look back.

Taking the opportunity to speak before being silenced, Natia spoke out, "You should be thanking us instead of arresting us. Especially since I just killed Beraht."

"He's dead?" the Proving Master asked, surprised evident in his voice and raised eyebrows, "Beraht had many enemies, but also powerful allies. They-"

Leske decided to interrupt him. "Beraht would've butchered us if she hadn't killed him."

"Your friend once again demonstrates her courage," Duncan remarked and came before Natia and despite his height advantage he was very humble to her. "We Grey Wardens travel far and wide in search of those with potential to join our ranks. It seems I have just found one of them."

Natia's eyes widened at the implication of Duncan's words. For the first time today and the second time she met Duncan she was astounded. "A-are you asking me to become a Grey Warden?"

Duncan smiled and gave a small bow. "Allow me to make my offer formal. I, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, extend to you, Natia Brosca, an invitation to join our order."

The Proving Master looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. "This woman is wanted for treason! You can't do this!"

"I can and I am," Duncan told him more sternly. He turned again to Natia and continued, "It would mean leaving here to the surface world but then you could strike a great blow to the darkspawn."

Natia breathed in and out slowly as the information settled in. Looking at Rica, she said, "I want to speak to my sister first."

"Of course," Duncan seemed to have objection, "And I think your friend wants to speak with you as well."

Natia looked to Leske as he was already talking to her. "How hard did they crack your skull Champ? You'd have to be crazy to turn down being a Grey Warden!"

"But my sister-"

"I'll look after her! And before you say 'That's what I'm afraid of,' I promise that I won't try anything... at least this year."

Natia sighed at the vigour her friend had in her leaving. She turned to see Rica but she got to see her faster than expected.

Rica ran over to her and gave her a hug. Natia stumbled back slightly but Rica kept a firm grip on her. "I swear," Rica began, "That I was going to kill you when I heard about what you did at the Proving Grounds, but then Ser Duncan came along and said that he wanted to recruit you! I guess it worked out for the best."

"T-that's great Rica," Natia assured her sister, "But what are you doing here?"

"When I heard you were arrested I ran straight to the Proving Grounds but you had already disappeared," Rica explained. "That's when Ser Duncan said he wanted to invite you to the Grey Wardens. I almost fell over."

"I know the feeling..." Natia murmured. She finally returned the hug. Then she let herself out of the hug to see her sister face to face and said, "I'm not leaving without you."

"The rules of the Wardens are to leave their families behind Nat," Rica sadly said. "But please don't hold yourself back because of me. I think... for the first time mother and I will be fine. I spent the afternoon with my new patron after he got back from the Deep Roads. If everything works out, maybe I can greet you as an equal if you return."

"Is this the same guy you were talking before?"

"Yes," Rica replied with a blush on her face, "He calls me his amber rose..."

"Oh Lord."

"Don't be like that Nat. He's promised me that he'll help us move to better living conditions so he can find me more easily when wants me."

"Sis, please don't make me barf."

"Natia!"

Natia chuckled. "Just kidding. I'm happy for you Rica, even if the guy you're with is a noble."

"Thank you Natia. And please take care of yourself."

"I will."

Natia finally returned to Duncan who was awaiting her answer. "I'm ready."

Duncan nodded and gestured to the dwarves around him. "Then before these witnesses, I hereby recruit you into the Grey Wardens. Know that are most welcome." The dwarven guards didn't know whether to feel honoured by being a witness or angry that a convict was getting a new lease on life.

Duncan reached to his back and pulled out a mace of fine craftsmanship. "Before we head out into the Deep Roads I want to present to you this mace, since you have so little possessions of your own. It once belonged to Warden Foral Aeducan. I believe he was related to your king. I know you will continue his great example."

Taking the mace into her hands, Natia felt oddly proud holding the mace of an Ancestor. Even if it was one of the nobles. "T-thank you."

Duncan gave a smile before addressing the other dwarfs. "Farewell, my friends, and thank you for your hospitality." With that the Wardens, one old and one new, walked off for the Deep Roads.

* * *

><p>"Having been found guilty of fratricide by the Assembly of Orzammar, you are hereby sentenced to exile and death. Your name is, from hereby forth, stripped from the records. You are no longer a person, nor a memory. You are to be cast into the Deep Roads with only sword and shield, there to redeem your life by fighting the enemies of Orzammar, till death." Lord Harrowmont took a breath before one of the many doors that lead into the Deep Roads with the condemned prince before him and a guard. One final question was needed. "Do you have anything to say?"<p>

Duran kept his gaze down from Harrowmont's eyes and said, "I didn't do it."

"I want to believe that," Harrowmont told him. With a plea in his voice Harrowmont instructed, "Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't do this, for your father's sake."

Duran did as instructed by lifting his head, looking into Harrowmont's eyes and said with a voice that was used between trusted friends, "You know I would never kill Trian, even if I wanted the throne."

Harrowmont sucked in a deep breath and admitted, "I know. That means Bhelen set this all up from the start. I swear that I will do everything in my power and spend the rest of my days making sure Bhelen does not profit by his deeds."

"Thank you Lord Harrowmont. You'd be a more worthy king than I, or even Trian, ever would be."

"Don't sell yourself short Duran," the elder dwarf comforted him, "I'm sure that if Bhelen hadn't done this you would've been a great king, even better than your father. I know your father is sure of that too." He presented a fine sword and shield to Duran. "This sword and shield are of fine dwarven make. Strike a blow at our enemies."

Duran took them gratefully, testing each weapon in each arm. "I will Lord Harrowmont."

Harrowmont nodded and ordered the guard, "Open the door and let the condemned through." He turned to Duran once again to wish him, "May the Stone accept you when you fall."

"I'm not going to fall," was all Duran said as he walked into the Deep Roads.

* * *

><p>As Duncan and Natia walked down the tunnels of the Deep Roads it was surprisingly uneventful. That had yet to cross any darkspawn and there were no bodies or skeletons around to indicate any carnage of any sort. Trying to break the silent tension, Natia stated, "I know this is my first time in the Deep Roads but I thought there'd be a lot more blighters down here to kill."<p>

"We've only just left Orzammar, Natia," Duncan replied, "There will be plenty of darkspawn further down the roads. But we aren't trying to get their attention. We're just trying to meet up with the rest of the Wardens and head to the surface." With an amused smile Duncan gave a glance to Natia and said, "You wouldn't want your career as a Grey Warden to end so soon after it's begun, do you?"

Natia reconsidered the action of calling out for the darkspawn at that reasoning. "Uh... no."

Duncan gave a quiet chuckle but then all of a sudden he turned serious and looked in the direction of a nearby tunnel entrance while reaching for the sword on his back. "We may be unfortunate, here they come."

Natia faced the direction Duncan was, at first confused as there was no one there but then the sounds of growling and screeching could be heard and they were getting louder and louder. She drew out her daggers, leaving the mace on her back for later, as shadows from lit fires in the shape of humanoid creatures were moving along the walls. "I'm ready."

"Be wary Natia, you are not fully a Grey Warden just yet," Duncan warned, "Do not let their blood seep into yours or it will-"

"RRAAAAHHHH!"

The load roar stopped Duncan's train of thought. Duncan raised an eyebrow when he recognised that the roar was not a darkspawn's. The shadows on the walls of the tunnel ahead were showing the previous humanoid shadows were being cut down by a shorter one wielding a sword and shield. There were inhuman screams and squeals at the new figure cut down the monsters. When the carnage died down and the only shadow left was the short one, Duncan ventured further into the tunnel with Natia close behind. "Hello?" he called, "Are you alright?"

The short shadow on the wall turned its head to the source of Duncan's voice and walked across the wall. As the Shadow fell out of sight its source came around the corner as a plain clothed dwarf with a sword and shield. Natia didn't recognise him but Duncan surely did.

"Lord Aeducan!" he questioned in slight disbelief.

"Ser Duncan!" Duran exclaimed with the same amount of disbelief as Duncan's, "I didn't think I'd find you so soon!"

"What are you doing down here?" Duncan asked, puzzled by the scenario before him, "Where are your troops?"

Duran looked down, not looking forward to answering the questions. Nevertheless, he did, "I am no longer Lord Aeducan as you may see."

"Ah," Duncan realised the situation that Duran was in, "Then you been made to walk the Deep Roads, then."

"Wait," Natia spoke up after the two before her conversed, "You two know each other? And did Duncan just call you 'Lord Aeducan?' As in, the royal Aeducans?"

Duran turned to the woman in Duncan's company and saw her brand. "You are a casteless."

Natia scowled. "Typical, all the nobles see is this sodding brand and that officially makes me worth dirt."

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Save it, _your highness_," Natia interrupted, expressing the last two words with complete distaste.

"Natia," Duncan stepped in before hostilities were to rise any further, "This is Duran Aeducan, son of the king of Orzammar, and I believe he will be more civil to you that any other nobles you've met."

"I won't hold my breath," was all Natia said to that.

"Duran," this time Duncan addressed the former prince, "This is Natia Brosca, the warrior who won the Proving we talked about at the banquet yesterday. It seems that she was able to join me after all."

At the news that Natia was the rumoured casteless that bested some of the best in the Warrior caste, Duran held out his hand to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last, Ser Natia. I've been hearing about your skills since yesterday and I have to say I've been looking forward to see you in action."

Natia barely glanced at the extended hand before crossing her arms and turning her head away.

Awkwardly the former Aeducan pulled his hand back as gave Duncan a confused look.

"From what I heard from her sister, Natia has a rough spot for nobles and the higher class," Duncan helpfully answered.

"I... see," Duran replied.

"So how did you end up down here, _your highness_?" Natia asked, not dropping the distaste.

"I don't believe it's any of our business, let alone mine to hear," Duncan told her.

"Thank you, Ser Duncan," said Duran.

"No need for that," replied Duncan, "It is not the way of this Order to pass judgement on others about their misdeeds. And you've already shown yourself to be resourceful and skilled, and I would expect nothing less from an Aeducan."

"Former Aeducan."

"Be nice Natia."

"I appreciate your words Ser Duncan," thanked Duran, "But now my honour has been stripped from me as well as my family name. There is no need to be so formal with me anymore."

Duncan shook his head and stated, "I disagree, Duran Aeducan, as you can never truly be stripped from your name until you choose to abandon it and I suspect you will always be an Aeducan at heart." Before Duran could respond to such a claim Duncan said something unexpected, "I have been searching for ones with your level of skill and ability, one that sets others apart. I have already found Natia here, but the truth is that I'm still looking for more recruits. As a Grey Warden, I extend you an invitation to join our Order."

"**WHAT**!" Both dwarves exclaim at the same time, though for different reasons than the other person had in mind.

Duran caught his breath back first, "I... I would be honoured, Ser Duncan. Thank you so much."

"I can't believe this..." Natia said to herself, "Forced to travel with a noble..."

"I am no longer a noble, Ser Natia," Duran said to her, "I don't mind if you feel the need not to treat me like one."

"Once a noble, always acts like a noble, that's how Orzammar dwarves work."

Duncan ran his hand through his hair, thinking, _'This will be a long journey, and an even longer Blight.'_

"We need to catch up with my subordinates first before reaching the surface," the elder Warden declared, "Then we set for our next destination. The place of my birth...

"...Highever."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So sorry for the long wait! Studying for school's getting hectic, but I've some time here and there for some fanfiction.<strong>

**Now then, for the prologue of the next chapter...**

**Duncan has successfully recruited both Natia and Duran, the dwarves of completely different classes, into the Grey Wardens. But now he and his two recruits arrive in Highever, where the Cousland twins can be found. It may prove difficult for Duncan to get the twins to join the Wardens with their parents so close, but an opportunity presents itself in the most atrocious way possible, betrayal.**


	4. Chapter 4 Double Trouble pt 1

**Highever**

The three recently met companions rushed across the countryside with the sun rise. Each rode on a horse that galloped with great speed while the light and the day were young. With the wind in their hair and the sunlight basking down on them, the warriors rode on, determined and focused.

Well… at least most of them.

"**Oomph**! **Oomph!** **Oomph!**" the exiled prince huffed out with every rise and fall in his steed's galloping. He sat on the saddle but crouched down as far as he could so that he could wrap his arms around the horse's neck. "Could we- **Oomph!** Stop for**- Oomph!** A rest? **Oomph!**" he tried so hard to tell his travelling companions.

Natia rolled her eyes at the former noble's incompetence in his riding. She, on the other hand, was riding comfortably with her back straight and hands firmly on the reins. Despite her short stature she had managed to bring the stirrups up to her feet and kept her steed tame and unruly.

Duncan, having more experience with riding than the new surface dwarves, looked back at his recruits and suppressed a chuckle accompanied with a smile. "It won't be long now Ser Aeducan, Teyrn Cousland's domain is not too far from here. We will arrive shortly."

"I can- **Oomph!** Hardly- **Oomph!** Wait!"

The casteless dwarf snorted, "I can." She then turned her gaze to the east as the sun crawled out from the horizon in its golden glory. Natia's eyes could not part with the sight, she found herself enraptured by the wide, open sky and the clouds that dwelled with the beams from the sun.

The Warden Commander took notice of Natia's newfound fascination, this time letting the small smile rise on his lips, and called out to her, "A beautiful sunrise isn't it?"

Natia heard her new commander but did not turn her gaze away from the scenery so foreign to her. "Is that what it is?" she asked, "The sun, the sky, the… clarity in the air… I never thought such things could be real, no matter how hard I wanted to come here. Back in… Orzammar," she said, stressing the name of her birthplace with a lack of affection, "Everywhere I looked I would see at least a wall or the ceiling. But here? There's so much more colour and wind." She stained herself to keep her eyes from watering even a little. "I wish my sister were here with me to see this."

Duran nearly slipped off the side of his horse if he hadn't caught his foot in the stirrup and brought himself back up to his clenching position. He looked to Natia and her ease of riding her horse and cried out, "How by- **Oomph!** The Stone- **Oomph!** Are you- **Oomph!** So good- **Oomph!** At this! **Oomph!**"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "How are you so bad…?"

"Look sharp you two," Duncan told them, "Just look ahead. We have arrived."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Highever, Castle Cousland<strong>

White castle walls stood tall and grand as soldiers marched out of the large, wooden gates. The activity in Castle Cousland was abundant as men in plate armour organised themselves just outside the castle walls, preparing for battle and a march. Inside, the great hall was lighted with a great fire in the furnace with red, regal carpets and banners baring the Cousland coat of arms. Beside the main door, two others were stationed at the sides of the hall, both leading into the courtyard and outside corridors. The stood tall, regal and held an atmosphere of pure serenity throughout all its halls and rooms…

CLANG!

… mostly.

In the direction of the guard post room, the clashing of metal and the cheering of men could be heard from within. Several guards were crowded on one side of the room while swift movements of swords and feet jumped from one side of the room to the other. The guards were watching eagerly at the two battling figures.

"Fight on, my lady!"

"Come on Ser Gilmore! I've got fifty silver lying on you!"

"That's a sucker's bet! I'll be half a sovereign richer after this!"

"Are you two seriously betting!?"

The armoured man engaged in the fight tried not to let the sweat coming down his brow bother him as he kept backing up with each clash of the sword. "Can!" blocks with his shield, "You!" jumps back from a downward swing, "Be quiet!" he finally exclaims to the onlookers before parrying another attack. His efforts were vain however, as his parry left his arms out at his sides and his chest open to the blunt of another shield, knocking him back off his feet. "Gah!"

Just as he lifted his head to rise from his fallen position a tip of a blade greeted his nose, solidifying his defeat. The knight's gaze travelled up the sword to its holder, a woman in light leather armour adorned with golden hair kept in a ponytail and a fringe that parted at the middle. Her light skin and blue eyes gleamed despite being indoors as she held her sword in right hand and her shield in her left, both unwavering.

Her gaze was strong and focused while her lips cracked the smallest of smiles. "I have won, Ser Gilmore," she proudly stated.

The knight named Gilmore sighed and nodded without contempt. "Indeed you have, my lady."

One of the guards smugly held out his palm to another and didn't bother to hide his pleasure in his voice, "Pay up."

As his fellow guard grumbled and reached for his coin, the young woman turned to them and coldly said, "Your break is definitely over now; get back to your duties like you were supposed to."

"Yes, my lady!" they all cried out and saluted without a moment's pause before hurriedly marching out the door.

The blonde beauty shook her head as she sheathed her blade and shield. "Inefficient," she muttered with a frown.

"If I may dare say so," Ser Gilmore carefully talked as he rose from his position on the ground, "Your brilliant performance in this spar didn't really help."

"But then I wouldn't have won," she replied, without a hint of humour.

"I highly doubt that. I'm still sweating buckets while you're not even breathing hard. You've become a fine warrior as you promised your father."

The victor smiled at that, if only briefly. "Speaking of father, I need to go see him. The Arl of Amaranthine must have arrived by now. Father wanted me to be in attendance."

"As you wish. I'll attend to your mother and her guests then."

With their business sorted, the two warriors exited the room. The woman walked down the hall in the opposite direction of her sparring partner and entered the main hall where she found two aged men chatting with nostalgia.

"… at least the smell will be the same!" said one of them cheerfully. As she walked towards them he noticed her and gave her his full attention. "I'm sorry pup, I didn't hear you come in."

"That's alright, father. I only just finished my evening training," she replies humbly.

The man laughed briefly before saying, "Giving Ser Gilmore more defeat? Maker, I just hope you haven't broken his pride." He turned to the other aged man and gestured to the young woman, "Howe, you remember my daughter Elissa, don't you?"

The older man with the angled face and long nose nodded to Elissa. "I see she's become a lovely young woman Bryce," he acknowledged with a smile. Elissa smiled in return but felt a little at unease when he did, that smile from the Arl always did that to her. "Pleased to see you again, my dear."

"And to you too, Arl Howe."

"My son Thomas asked after you," Howe brought up inconspicuously, "Perhaps I should bring him along next time."

Elissa couldn't help raising an eye brow at this. "And to what end would that lead?"

It was Howe's turn to laugh this time, "Ha! 'To what end?' she says! You sound just like your mother when she was younger, just as glim too."

"See what I put up with Howe?" the Teyrn asked jokingly behest his daughter's deadpanned stare directed at him, "There's nothing my little spitfire can't handle, Maker bless her heart." She dropped the stare after that.

"Probably because you trained her up to be a warrior," Howe commented, "How… unique."

"At any rate pup, I summoned you for a reason," Bryce stated, throwing off the humour from the previous conversation, "While your elder brother and I are away, _you _will be in charge of the estate. Only a token of our forces will stay here. You know what they say of mice while the cat is away."

Elissa nodded in response before asking, "And what of Aedan, father? Isn't he supposed to bare the same responsibility?"

Her father smiled and shrugged, "Officially, both you as twins are pronounced my stewards in my absence, but we both you will be the one actually doing the work. Hence, the mice I was talking about."

"I just wanted to be sure, father."

"Of course," he said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Where is your second son?" Howe inquired, "Delilah asked about him before I left Amaranthine. She seems quite… intrigued with him."

"Again, to what end?" Elissa asked with her eyebrow raised once more.

"Oh, nothing to worry about," Howe answered back with a hint of humour.

Teyrn Bryce looked absently to one of the walls. "Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere, probably dealing with some important business in the castle."

"I see." It was the Arl's turn to raise an eyebrow.

A guard came through the door behind them and announced, "My lord, the Warden Commander Duncan is here to see you."

The Teyrn turned and nodded the guard to dismiss him. "Pup," he addressed his daughter, "there someone I'd like you to meet."

Elissa looked over her father's shoulder to see a dark-skinned man in grey armour enter the room. She watched him and analysed him carefully as he walked towards him, noticing the tall yet gentle posture he adopted, signalling his control and discipline to her. That's when she noticed two people, a male and a female, following behind him. She almost missed them due to their short stature. _'Dwarves?'_ she asked to herself.

As he reached them he greeted, "It is an honour to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland."

"Your lordship," Howe addressed with surprise, "you didn't mention Grey Wardens would be present."

"Duncan just arrive recently with a small troupe, unannounced," Bryce explained, "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not!" the Arl replied, with a bit more enthusiasm than Elissa was expecting, "It's just that guests of this stature requires certain… protocol. I am in a bit of a… disadvantage."

"We rarely see one, let alone several, in person," Bryce agreed with his friend.

The male dwarf cleared his throat with a cough. "We're… not Grey Wardens just yet," he told them, "Duncan just recruited us. We have yet to be initiated."

Duncan gestured to his two companions with a slight bow. "These are Duran Aeducan and Natia Brosca from Orzammar, two new recruits for the Grey Warden ranks."

"Ah," the Teyrn let out with acknowledgement, "But to be recruited into such a prestigious order must mean that they are quite skilled as well, no?" He turned to his daughter and asked, "I trust that you've already read about the Grey Wardens, pup?"

"The organisation of warriors, specialists and even mages that have defeated the Blight time and time again throughout the centuries," Elissa sounded out without a single stutter or a bat of her eye. She scanned the actual Grey Warden among them, still trying to get a read on him. She continued on her recital, "An order without any real allegiance to any sovereign and has yet served all the nations in their times of need." The young woman turned to Duncan and told him, "I've read many legends and books regarding your order."

"Educated as well," Howe commented, "Nathaniel may take an interest in you after all, dear…"

"Duncan is here to find more recruits, despite his recent success," Bryce spoke before his daughter could question the Arl of Amaranthine further, "I believe that he has his eye on Ser Gilmore."

At the Teyrn's comments, Elissa did not miss the sudden movement in Duncan's eyes, which landed on her. His glance departed as fast as it arrived, but she definitely noticed it. _'Why would he…?'_

"If I might be so bold," Duncan's voice rang, breaking Elissa's thoughts, "I would also suggest that your daughter and youngest son as excellent candidates."

'_So that's his game,'_ Elissa thought to herself, though she couldn't find any part of her actively objecting to the Warden's suggestion.

Bryce, on the other hand, found himself wholeheartedly disagreeing with the notion. "An honour as it may be," he said with slight hostility, "These are my children we are talking about."

Elissa frowned. "Father, Aedan and I are hardly children anymore… well, at the very least, I'm hardly a child anymore." She regarded back to Duncan, "But, be that as it may… I have no interest in becoming a Grey Warden," she said, albeit with a small amount of hesitancy.

"You hear her, Duncan?" the father rhetorically asked with his temper on the edge of coming out, "My daughter has no desire to join you and if you think you can take my son-"

"Have no fear," Duncan assured the protective father, "While we need as many recruits as we can find, I have no intention of forcing the issue."

"But- Oof!" Duran was then elbowed in the gut by Natia before he could say the next word.

Teyrn Bryce seemed to accept Duncan's claims and turned back to his daughter, "Pup, can you attend to Duncan's needs while I am away?"

"Of course, father."

"And the meantime, find your brothers. Tell Fergus to lead the troops ahead of me and make sure that Aedan is brought up to speed."

"Where is Fergus?"

"Upstairs in his chambers no doubt. Spending some last moments with his wife and my grandson. We'll talk soon."

"Just a moment father," Elissa paused as she faced Duncan and then steeled her nerve within a split second to ask, "Would you really recruit me into the Grey Wardens?"

Duncan's eyebrows rose at the question but he did not deter from answering. "Of course, you are young and very skilled, or so I've been told. You and your brother have made quite a name for yourselves, the 'Terror Twins,' as I recall."

Elissa rolled her eyes at the mention of that nickname.

"The Grey Wardens do not recruit just anybody," he continued, "And I speak no flattery when I say that you and your brother show promise, just as my new companions do."

The two dwarves looked each other at this, Natia with a neutral look and Duran with a grin.

"Your treaties state I could invoke the Rite of Conscription to force you to join, even against you father's wishes, but I will not do so. The Wardens' are too small an organisation to risk animosity with Ferelden's nobility."

"I'm glad to hear it," Bryce commented.

"As tempting as it is, I am curious to see the other potential candidates you have here." Duncan finished his answer with that but Elissa got the sinking feeling in her gut that her involvement wasn't over just yet.

She asked one more question, "Did you really come all this way to recruit Ser Gilmore?" She hoped the scepticism in her voice wouldn't be noticed by anyone.

"I have only found a couple of worthy candidates across Ferelden, and fewer that have actually caught my eye," he replied, gesturing to the dwarves once more. "Your father recommended this Ser Gilmore when I first arrived. If he is not suitable, then my recruits and I will head elsewhere."

Elissa nodded in slight satisfaction, but in truth the back of her mind was nagging her. Choosing caution this time she said, "I'll leave you be then."

"Until we speak again."

The young woman was about to walk away but then stopped at Arl Howe with her mouth opened to say something. She quickly closed it to dismiss her wishes but the Arl peaked his interest at her sudden turn. "Is there something you want to say?" he asked half condescendingly.

"I…" she paused as she briefly glanced away from Howe's eyes before replying, "I just wanted to wish you well."

Howe flinched back at the blessing, the surprise in his expression evident. "I… thank you," he replied, "Though I believe that is unnecessary."

With that, Elissa walked out of the hall in her proper yet brisk pace. After she left Duncan turned to his recruits. "Perhaps you two should retire to our quarters," he suggested to them, "It's been a long ride and we can certainly use this time to recuperate."

"I think we shall do just that," Natia replied. She turned and walked away, coldly calling out to her other companion, "Come on, _your highness_."

"Will you stop calling me that?" Duran complained as he followed his fellow dwarf, "I'm not a prince anymore…"

The two dwarven recruits left the main hall following the heiress' path. They walked along the halls towards the guest quarters in silence, with Natia in the lead and her arms crossed. Duran took the opportunity to ask, "Why did Ser Duncan lie to the humans? I thought we came all this way to recruit these twins specifically?"

The peasant dwarf kept marching on up the hall and towards their quarters, not bothering to turn her head. She did, however, graced the former noble dwarf with an answer, albeit a cold answer, "how should I know? But if Duncan wants to hide his intentions I guess he has his reasons. I personally don't give a nug's tail if we don't get those two in the end. Something tells me Duncan will get his way, though."

Duran nodded in agreement, Duncan always seemed to in control of the situation even when it's out of his hands. His recruitment after his death sentence seemed to be proof enough for him. As they reached the doors to their rooms he cleared his throat before braving another question, "I suppose that this is a good time to for you to finally enlighten me on how you got recruited?"

SLAM!

Duncan dejectedly hung his head after she slammed the door to her room on him.

"I guess not."

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile...<span>

"Nan, please calm down. You're saying my brother and our mabari are in there?" Elissa questioned the head maid. In the castle's kitchen she had Ser Gilmore behind her as load smashing noises could be heard from behind the wooden pantry door.

The head maid was frantic, to say the least, her hair frayed in several places. The elven servants were trying to look busy to escape their employer's wrath. She almost screamed out, "Yes! If the noise isn't a clue already! Those two mongrels have been tearing up my pantry!"

"First of all, it's my family's pantry," Elissa replied deadpanned, "Second of all, do not call them mongrels. My mabari deserves more respect than that."

"What of your brother?" Ser Gilmore innocently inquired.

"Not as much respect as my hound, but more than she's giving him, never the less."

"Of course," Ser Gilmore sighed with slight amusement.

"Well!" the head maid scoffed, "If they want respect then they better stop ruining my place of business!"

Elissa conceded a nod to her and walked over to the pantry door. She knocked on the oak thrice with the back of her knuckles before calling out, "Brother! You better get out here, right now! Mother and Father are attending to guests and I can't have you sullying our family's name with your antics!"

**SMASH! **

"Uh, just a second!" a deep, male voice cried out from the closed pantry right after the smashing sound. A tumble was heard through the oaken door before another cry, "There boy! Let's get'em!"

Elissa's eyebrow rose at the conversation coming from within the closed room. That's when she decided that enough was enough by forcefully opening the door. "Brother, will you please-!"

"Rats!" one of the elven servants screamed as she ran for cover. Elissa looked down on the doorway to see several black rodents escaping the pantry. In a flash she drew her sword and jabbed at the small creatures, Ser Gilmore following her lead.

Clang! Clang! Clang!

The rodents were swiftly dealt with thanks to the two warriors, their bodies either in half or headless. Elissa sheathed her blade back into its resting place and looked into the pantry to see a young man and a brown hound sitting in the centre of the room. The man held a sword in one hand and a dagger in the other and was adorned in leather armour which was much identical to her own armour. His hair was short but grew down the sides of his face into even shorter stubble of a beard which were as brown as his eyes. He sheathed his weapons behind his back and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said, "Uh… I can explain."

"Do tell," Elissa dared the man.

"Well," he started as he picked himself up from the ground, "I was on my way to the main hall to meet up with you and father and our guests when old Ace here," he gestured to the hound who was now standing tall and proud with his tongue wagging out, "Ran past me in such a hurry that I had to find out what had him in a rush. We came down here and that's when we saw the biggest school of rats that we'd ever-!"

"Pack."

The man calmed down his extravagant storytelling when Elissa interrupted him. "What?"

"The term 'school' is for a group of fish, you use pack for rats."

"Whatever. Now, where was I…?"

"I think I can safely guess that you decided to forego your obligations and played around with Ace by killing all the rats you could find," Elissa stated, interrupting him again.

The young hazel haired man scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Sister," he said with mock hurt in his voice, "when you say it like that it sounds rather bad…"

She glared at him. Hard. "Because Aedan, it is bad! You should've left it up to the guards to deal with this infestation. Speaking of which, where did these rodents come from?"

The man named Aedan shrugged and swayed his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure, probably from the secret passage hidden in the pantry."

Elissa pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Brother, if this is another joke-"

"I'm not joking, I swear!" Aedan objected, "There is a secret passage leading to the east wall of the castle! I've actually taken the liberty of exploring what wonders our home holds while you stayed in the library with your books."

"Right, when you kept skipping all of our classes to run off and play."

"If I may, you two," Ser Gilmore spoke up, causing the two bickerers to flinch as they had forgotten his presence, "You still have to see your older brother before he leaves. Perhaps I should leave you both to it?"

Elissa caught her composition back and answered him, "Yes, of course. Thank you for your assistance Ser Gilmore."

Satisfied with the outcome, the knight bowed and left the Cousland twins to their own devices.

"Come along Ace, you as well brother."

The siblings soon walked out of the kitchen, despite the head maid yelling after the male twin with some less than courteous language.

"Yeesh," Aedan breathed out, "You'd think that mother or father would've told Nan to be nicer…"

"They know if she yells at you, you probably deserve it," his sister remarked as they travelled up to their brother's room.

Aedan stretched his arms and braced the back of his head in his hands as they walked. "… So, I heard that a Grey Warden is one of our fine guests."

Elissa arched an eyebrow in question. "How did you-?"

"I'm inattentive, not deaf. So, what's he like?"

The heiress held her chin in thought before telling her brother, "A good man, I suppose. He's a Rivaini, but his accent tells me that he may actually hail from here in Highever."

This time Aedan raised an eyebrow. "I would've thought that we would have been told one of our subjects becoming a Grey Warden in our classes… from what little I actually go to."

"He was probably a commoner then," Elissa deduced, "Probably recruited under discrete circumstances. Perhaps a cover up from the guards? They'd never admit it if they had lost a convict or street rat to the Grey Wardens by the Rite of Conscription. Either that, or he moved away from Highever before joining the Wardens."

Aedan shrugged at the suggested scenarios. "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. I heard Ser Gilmore is in his eye for recruitment. Congratulations, I say, Ser Gilmore always was always one for greatness."

Elissa stopped I her tracks, her chin still held by her hand in ponder. Aedan halted as he noticed his sister had stopped and turned to her with a confused expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"… I do not believe he's here for Ser Gilmore. When I questioned him about whether he came under those pretences, he seemed to be more focused on something else."

"Like what?"

"Us."

Aedan blinked. He blinked again. And then merely said, "Oh…"

Elissa nodded. "He had more to say about us as Grey Wardens than he did of Ser Gilmore. Our reputation precedes us it seems," she said with a hint of annoyance in her last words.

Aedan smile goofily and remarked, "Can we help it? We are that awesome, after all."

His sister rolled her eyes and began walking again, passing her brother. "Regardless, I don't think becoming Grey Wardens is our calling. We have a responsibility to Highever and the Cousland name that we obligated to uphold. Joining the Wardens isn't on the agenda."

The young quickly caught up with her and walked by her side. "I suppose we do. I might not find the obligations we are handed appealing, but this is home. I wouldn't be anywhere else." He looked up in wonder, a thousand dreams reflected in his eyes. "Still, I can't help but entertain the idea of becoming a Grey Warden. A bit of adventure is what I've always wanted."

"I know you brother. If I won't go, neither will you. We're never too far apart for too long."

"That's true as well."

"Ah! There're my little ones!"

At the sound of gentle voice the twins looked ahead to see a small crowd standing in the courtyard, they recognised the woman who called to them immediately, from her indigo dress and her aged face. Teyrna Eleanor Cousland stood delighted amongst her company.

"Mother!" Elissa greeted her, a bit of cheer erupted in her voice.

The two reached the group that consisted on their mother, a woman of similar age to her, a young elf maiden and a young man in a fine wool tunic. The matriarch of the Couslands spotted the mabari hound trotting beside her children. "I see you managed to handle the situation in the kitchen? That hound can be quite troublesome…"

"_Aedan_ and the hound can be quite troublesome," Elissa corrected without a hint of chagrin or humour.

"Why did you have to turn this on me?" her brother asked exasperatedly.

"Now, now Aedan," their mother dotted, "I hope you didn't upset Nan too much, you put her through a lot of grief already." She turned to the others in her group and gestured to the older woman, "Darlings, you remember Lady Landra, Bann Lawrence's wife?"

"I think we last met at her mother's spring salon," the Lady offered.

Aedan pointed a finger at her with a puzzled look and asked, "Weren't you drunk?"

This earned him a swift grind on his foot from his sister's; it was hard but swift enough to remain unnoticed by the others' perception. He tried his best not to wince.

Despite the abrupt question, Lady Landra laughed, "Yes! I think I was trying to marry off your sister to my son!"

"And making a very poor case of it, as I remember," the young man muttered at the side.

"You remember my son, Dairren?" she asked before shamelessly adding, "He's still not married yet either."

"Don't listen to her," Dairren spoke, trying to save face, "You look as beautiful as ever, milady."

Elissa gave a nod of acknowledgement, "Why, thank you."

"Don't get any ideas," Aedan muttered softly so only his sister and Dairran next to him heard.

"And this is my lady-in-waiting, Iona," Lady Landra introduced the elven woman to her left. "Do say something, girl."

"Greetings, milady, milord," Iona said timidly. "Both of you are looking quite well and fair this evening, just as your mother describes."

"She says this after you two have been rough housing with your training," the Teyrna commented. Then she reminisced, "I was quite the battle maiden myself, but it was the softer teachings that landed me a husband."

"Mother…" Aedan groaned, "I'm telling you, I'll have it under control once I meet the right one…"

"I too can handle my own affairs, mother," Elissa added.

"All evidence to the contrary," Eleanor countered with a stifled laugh.

"I think I shall rest for the evening," Lady Landra announced before addressing her son and lady-in-waiting, "Dairren, Iona, I'll see you both at supper."

Iona nodded as Dairren suggested, "Perhaps we will retire to the study for now."

The two departed for the study room but not before Aedan and Iona's eyes met as they passed each other. Aedan lifted a smirk and an eyebrow at her. She, in response, blushed and quickened her pace but couldn't seem to get the smile off her face. Soon after, Lady Landra left the Cousland family's company for her chambers.

When the guests were out of sight, Elissa swiftly swung the palm of her hand at the back of Aedan's head.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Aedan immediately cried out and rubbed the offended area.

"'_Don't get any ideas_.'" His sister quoted him, this time with chagrin.

"Do the both need a lecture at your age?" their mother inquired, she tried to sound reprimanding but couldn't hide her amusement.

"**No, mother**," they answered in unison.

"Then be off with you two," Eleanor mockingly waved her arms to shoo them on, "You really should see Fergus before he leaves."

They twins obeyed their mother and went on their way to the chambers, once again walking through the cobblestone path and hallway. "You think we could talk to the Grey Warden recruits before seeing Fergus?" Aedan asked his sister, still rubbing the back of head, "He's not going up and leave without saying goodbye to us."

"We shouldn't delay any further," Elissa briskly replied, "Besides, they may not be Grey Wardens just yet but they are still important in stature. Best not to disturb them, I read that dwarves outside of Orzammar can be a little uncomfortable with the surface."

Aedan nodded in agreement but then stopped as his mind processed the rest of the information. "They're dwarves?" he asked bewilderedly.

"How can you hear that we have a Grey Warden guest with recruits, and yet not know that they are dwarves?" Elissa demanded.

"I'm all hearing, not all knowing!"

Elissa rolled her eyes for what is seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. Fortunately for her, they had reached their eldest brother's room before Aedan could frustrate her more. A small family was stationed inside; the father with hazel hair like Aedan's was crouching to a boy's level of height while a brunette woman in a woollen dress looked caringly at the both of them. The twins could hear the last snippets of their conversation, the father saying, "That's sword Oren, and I'll find you the mightiest sword I can find. I promise."

Aedan lifted his arms out and loudly said, "Not before I will, Fergus! Now where's my favourite nephew?"

The boy turned to see the twins standing at the doorway. He raced towards Aedan, leapt into his arms and cried out, "Uncle Aedan!"

Fergus, the father, stood right back up and smiled brightly at the sight of his siblings. "My little brother and sister," he greeted in high spirits, "Once again, you've stolen my moment."

"I hope we weren't interrupting," Elissa apologised, though her eldest brother's smile made her bare her own warm one.

"Auntie Elissa! Auntie Elissa!" the boy Oren cried as he now sat on his uncle's shoulders. He continued in his high and energised voice, "Father said that you beat Ser Gilmore again this morning! Did you finish him with your sword?"

Elissa's smile grew warmer at the innocence that came off in waves from the boy. "Actually, I finished him with my shield this time, Oren," she playfully replied, her regal and proper persona dropping off like a hat. "The shield is weapon just as much as the sword."

"I wanna get a shwield too!"

"Shield, my boy," Fergus corrected, "And if my brother finds the mightiest sword before me, I'll get you the mightiest shield. That way I can defend myself against him when I take the sword from him and give it to you."

Elissa nudged Fergus playfully and said, "I'll beat both of you and claim my right to give those prizes to your boy."

Fergus' wife joined the conversation, her foreign accent no stranger to the Couslands. "In Antiva, a woman fighting in battle would be… unthinkable."

"Is that so, Orianna?" Fergus asked his wife, playing along with her, "I thought Antivan woman were quite dangerous."

"Only with kindness and poison, my dear husband."

Aedan feigned disbelief and horror as Oren laughed on his head. "To think we've been trusting your wife to make our tea!" he joked.

"At least I know I have better chances of being spared," Fergus returned the joke in kind. The two brothers shared a whole-hearted laugh in their antics.

Once he calmed down from the laughter, Aedan looked to his brother again and asked, "Did you hear about the Grey Warden and his recruits that arrived this morning?"

"Did they come on griffons?" Oren asked.

"Griffons only exist in storybooks now, Oren," Orianna told her son.

"Yes, I did hear about that," Fergus answered. He looked to Elissa and said, "I heard you met the Warden in the main hall as well. Do you know why he's come?"

Elissa shifted her feet slightly and quickly eyed her twin. She debated to herself whether to let her older brother on about her suspicions. She hastily decided not to and answered, "I believe he's here to test Ser Gilmore, he's still looking for more recruits other than the two dwarves he came with."

"Dwarves?" Oren queried, "You mean those short people staying in one of the guest rooms? I thought they were just really old children."

Aedan snorted underneath his nephew, trying the reign in another laughing fit. He brought Oren down from his shoulders back to the ground in case he failed.

"An old child would be an adult like us, sweetie," Elissa informed Oren.

"Good for him!" Fergus said, referring back to Ser Gilmore, "I hope he makes it. If I were a Grey Warden though, I'd have my eye on you two. Not that father would ever allow it."

Elissa could only laugh nervously at this. Her brother was cutting it close to the mark. She cleared her throat before regaining her composure and announcing, "Speaking of father, he wanted me to tell you that you should leave and bring the soldiers ahead of him."

"Then the Arl's men are delayed," Fergus stated with a hint of disappointment, "You'd think his men are walking backwards."

"I'd pay a sovereign to see that," Aedan quipped.

"Off I go then," Fergus announced, "Some many Darkspawn to kill, so little time." He turned to his wife and gave her a loving kiss on the lips; she returned it just as affectionately. "I'll be back soon," he told her.

"I hope were you planning to say goodbye to your parents before you leave."

At their father's voice the Cousland heirs turned to see their parents enter the room. Their dotting mother hugged her eldest, murmuring, "Good luck my son, I pray that for that fortune to bring you home safely."

Aedan walked up to his mother and soothingly rubbed her back before mentioning, "A good shield might be more useful than prayer, mother."

"Let the Maker sustain and preverse us all," Orianna prayed despite Aedan's quip, "Watch over our sons, husbands and fathers and bring them safely back to us."

"And bring us some ale and some wenches while you're at it. Uh, for the men of course," Fergus joked, spoiling the serenity of his wife's prayer.

Aedan decided to further sully it by cheering, "Here! Here! That's what the Chantry should be praying for!"

"You two!" Elissa scolded her brothers, "Our mother and a child are present!"

The said child then asked, "What's a wench? Is it that thing you use to pull a bucket out of a well?"

"A wench is a woman who serves ale in a tavern, Oren," Bryce informed him. Elissa and Eleanor nodded in satisfaction, proud of the Teyrn for saying the right thing. Then he ruined it by adding, "Or a woman who drinks a lot of ale," and then went on chuckling with his sons.

Elissa nearly palmed her face but held back at the last second while Eleanor chastised her husband, "Bryce! Maker's breath, it's like living with a house filled with small boys! Thankfully I have a well and proper daughter."

"Oh, I'll miss you mother dear," Fergus assured her after his bout of fun. He faced his sister and brother and said to them, "You two will look after her, won't you?"

Aedan heavily patted his brother on the back. "Brother, I think you'll need more protection than her soon."

"That's right," Orianna agreed. "Especially if you get yourself hurt. I'll never forgive you," she warned her husband.

"That's a good incentive enough, don't you think?" Fergus joked.

"Hehehe…" their father laughed at their banter. After ceasing his laughter he addressed the twins, "Pups, you'll want an early night tonight, you've got a lot ahead of you tomorrow."

"Oh sure, sure," Aedan answered, but quickly made his way to the exit, "I just need to get something from the library…"

"Maker's breath…" Elissa muttered.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later that night…<strong>

Duran slept in the guest soundly, but on the floor and not on the bed. He couldn't stand the feeling of being so far up from the stone bellow after as human beds were built taller than dwarven ones. His slumber was deep and his breath even more so, but he was calm and at peace in sleep.

Until a boot found its way into his back.

"AH!" Duran jumped up at the infliction of pain and he turned to get a look at his attacker.

"Shush!" Natia hushed, not at all apologetic for her prompt wakeup call. She was wearing her armour again with a dagger in her hand and her mace sheathed on her back.

"What in the name of our Ancestors are you-!"

"Shut up. Get your gear on and your weapons ready, Duncan's gone!"

The male dwarf swiftly looked to the bed Duncan was supposed to be sleeping in. Sure enough, it was empty.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," Natia admitted with annoyance, "I woke up from some shouting earlier only to find him missing. He took his armour and weapons with him, something must be up."

At this Duran rushed to the stand that held his armour and got started assembling it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Aedan's room<strong>

Aedan's room was dark that night with only a dimly lit candle brought any shine to illuminate the place. The mabari hound Ace slept peacefully in the corner, his breathing deep but not at all loud. Aedan was comfortable in his bed, lying on his side bare chested as he admired something across from him. That being said, he wasn't alone in the bed.

Iona lay in her undergarments on her back with him, looking into his eyes before cuddling up against him. "Milord, I-"

"Hush," the man whispered, "I told you to call me Aedan."

The elven woman smiled and moved her blonde hair from her face. "Aedan, I… thank you."

Aedan shrugged and smiled, "It's what I do. Or… what most men do anyways."

She giggled at his joke before looking deeply into his eyes again. "What am I doing?" she asked, but in a playful manner rather than a worried one, "Spending time with the heir of my Lady's host? I could lose my pay for this month. Then I wouldn't be able to feed my daughter back in Denerim."

"I can keep a secret," Aedan said just as cheekily back as he rolled over to her.

The two were about to get started again but then Ace's ears perked up and soon after he did. The hound ran to the door and started growling angrily. "_Grrr_…. _Bark! Bark!"_

Aedan and Iona looked up to the dog, startled by its barking. "I-is… your hound upset with us?" Iona asked nervously.

"He's usually a heavy sleeper when I have bedfellows," Aedan murmured. He got out of the bed and pulled on a woollen shirt and pants as Iona got up with the blankets held over her chest.

"What is it boy?" Aedan asked his hound. He had never seen Ace so agitated before.

CRASH!

Suddenly the door came down and something flew into the room straight at Iona. The poor woman was struck in the chest, wide eyed and mouth opened to gasp but she couldn't make a sound as an arrow had killed her before she hit the ground.

"Iona!" Aedan cried but had to jump back as an armed soldier ran into the room ready to slice his head off with a greatsword.

He ducked the first swing and jumped over to the cabinet at the side of the room. His attacker followed him and attempted to swing at him again but Aedan opened the cabinet door to block the incoming blade. The sword was stuck in the wood, not budging an inch, as the soldier was frantically trying to pull it out. Aedan took this opportunity to grab his own sword in the cabinet, stepped ahead of the soldier and with a twirl sliced him down his back.

Blood sprayed out of the soldier's back and onto him, but Aedan didn't care at that moment as he jumped out of the path of another arrow. An archer positioned outside of the room readied his bow again, not risking a close combat fight with arrows after what he witnessed of his partner.

Aedan reached into his cabinet again with the cover of his room wall, this time taking out a dagger. He made his way behind the doorway of his room, posing to strike. After breathing in deeply he kicked whatever left of his door was standing. The hinges swung the door's remains at the archer outside of the room, causing him to flinch and let the arrow fly. Realising his folly, the archer rushed to ready another arrow before Aedan could run at him but in his haste he had ignored another enemy-

**CHOMP!**

"ARGH!" the archer cried out as the mabari war hound bit into his side. Ace's teeth tore through the leather armour and into the skin, horribly and deeply so. The archer fell on his back and waved his arms to fight off the beast but Ace kept mauling and biting chunks out of him. The pain and the blood spraying quickly finished the archer off, his hands falling limp onto the ground.

Aedan came out of his room, eyes hardened and fists clenched over his weapons as he spotted the fallen enemy. "Good job, boy."

"_Bark!"_ the hound sounded off proudly, but not happily.

Aedan looked back into his room and saw Iona's body, still bleeding by the side of his bed. "Iona," he whispered and clenched his eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

Then his ears picked up the sound of clattering and boots down the hall. His whizzed around, ready to fight again, as a single soldier ran through the door into the hall and-

"Hiyah!"

-got knocked over from behind with a shield onto the ground face first and had a blade go through his neck.

Aedan relaxed as he saw his sister handle the enemy until his last, gargled breath. She stood up from the corpse, already in armour, and looked to her brother. "Are you alright?" she demanded.

Aedan nodded. "I see you are too," he replied. He looked to the corpse of the archer and inspected his armour, finding an emblem engraved in the side. "Sister!" he called, "Do you recognised this?"

Elissa came over to her brother's side and inspected the emblem. Her eyes widened but then narrowed accompanied with a scowl. "This is Howe's coat of arms, these are his soldiers!"

"W-why would they attack us?" Aedan asked, bewildered at the fact that his father's friend was laying siege upon them.

"Our main forces are away and not coming back anytime soon," Elissa growled, "His forces were delayed on purpose, so they could take the castle without heavy resistance. This is a coup!"

"Elissa! Aedan!"

The twins heard their names and turned in the voice's direction to see their mother in armour and a bow on her back. "Thank goodness you two are alright!"

"Mother!" Aedan called out. "Where's father?"

"I don't know," she replied worryingly, "He never came to bed last night…"

"He's in danger then," Elissa stated forcefully, "Brother, get your armour, we need to find him… and confront Howe." Aedan nodded and went back into his room.

"Howe?" Eleanor gasped, "He's behind this?"

"These are his soldiers, mother. He's trying to seize power."

"That bastard," the Teyrna hissed, "I'll slit his throat myself."

"This doesn't look good," Aedan said as he came back out strapping the last of his leather armour on. "What of the Grey Warden and his recruits?"

Elissa looked down the hall in the direction of the guest rooms. "They weren't in their quarters when I checked on them," she answered, "They may have gone on ahead." She shook her head; the chaos was not suiting well with her at all. "We need to father, and Orianna and Oren."

At the mention of his sister-in-law and his nephew, Aedan rushed to his brother's room where they were supposed to be staying. Their door was closed, a spark of hope went off in his heart, but it came crashing down when he opened it. He staggered back when he looked inside, his eyes wide and mouth quivering.

"Brother?" Elissa called out to him as she marched to his side, "What's wro-?"

Then she saw what was wrong. In Fergus' room was a pool of blood, deep and spreading all over the carpet and floor. In the centre of the puddle lay Orianna and her beloved nephew Oren, unmoving like their lifeless eyes. Her mother soon came and saw the same tragic sight of her daughter-in-law and only grandchild, their throats wide open, spilling the liquid red from their life.

Eleanor gasped and choked with a sob. "How dare he," she cried hoarsely, "How dare he…"

Elissa trembled and clenched her fist, her eyes shadowed from the light as she marched out. "That's it," she spat, "Howe is a dead man."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Sorry! I know I'm very late, even in my other stories but lately studies need to come first. I got lucky enough to get some free time and finish this chapter. Not sure whether I can update very soon, but I will try. Meanwhile, please review this chapter, reviews make me happy enough to write! Just tell what you think and I'll get back to you by PM.<strong>

**Pst! Did I say to review already?**


	5. Chapter 5 Double Trouble pt 2

**Hey guys, been a while. Just finished my final year of senior school and it'll be a while before I go off you university, so I've got some time to write again.**

**I am so, so, so sorry for the wait but school studies had to take priority. **

**Anyway, I've taken up replying to whatever reviews I can via Author's notes, so if you want to know what I can do with your advice, just look up on the top of the stories.**

**FalconHawk: I took a look over the previous chapters and I think you're right, the story is becoming very predicable. I've written some different events for this chapter, but I also wanted to stay rooted to the main story. Tell me if it's enough diversity or not.**

**Vendroth: I've already made designs on each origin character's personalities and as I hope you'll see in this chapter that some do not easily make friends with others. I've also thought on interactions with the companions such as Lelianna and Zevran. Oh, and Shale. Shale will definitely be interesting.**

**Lelianna's gurl: Though the twins are of the same origin, they are not always of the same opinion or state of mind. You'll some differences in their reactions to the same events and their choices further down the line. Plot decisions are going to be detailed, each warden will have a different stance or reason for their stance on the matter and I'll be certainly be making some schisms. **

**coduss: Maybe Elissa does need to wind down but the main aspect of having a story with multiple characters with different origins or pasts is so that they have different personalities and opinions. Hell, even if raised together there's still diversity. For example, Elissa and Aedan are twins of the same home and yet are distinctively different to each other. It's a mix of Nature vs Nurture in the origins, the twins basically prove that while people may grow up in the same environment and time frame, there is still potential to be different. It's just human nature. (Elves and dwarves are subject to it too, of course)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Highever, Castle Cousland…<strong>

"Where in the sodding pit is Duncan?!" Natia cried out, running her way through the corridor within the castle walls. Spotting the enemy ahead, Natia sped up her pace instead of slowing down. Before they noticed her approach she sled between two soldiers and she ran her daggers into their calves and opened up their veins. As the enemy clutched their new fountains in their legs Natia stood and made a 360 degree twirl with her daggers out. One and half seconds later, Natia landed on her feet and two heads landed and rolled on the ground with the bodies slumping next to them.

Another soldier charged from around the corner, screaming out a war cry, before he was pelted to the wall by shield wielded by a charging dwarf. As the soldier tried to get back on his feet Duran took the opportunity to cut him down through the chest plate. Duran wiped his brow of the blood and sweat, the blood not his own, and muttered, "At this rate we'll be overrun before we'll find him. We need to-"

From the corner of his eye Duran detected the swift movement of two mabari hounds charging towards them down the hall. With her back turned Natia was unaware of the impeding war hounds. In fear, Duran tried to reach out to her and cried, "Natia! Look-!"

CRASH!

Suddenly a door in the hallway the mabari were passing exploded into splinters and a sword raced through. The blade ran through the torso of one of the hounds and stopped it dead. The wielded of the sword quickly turned to face the other hound which leapt at him, aiming for the chest. The new assailant latched his other hand to a dagger sheathed on his back and, nearly faster than Duran's and Natia's eyes could catch, unsheathed it and sliced the mabari's head down the middle one swing. As the second mabari unceremoniously fell onto the ground unmoving, the dwarves' rescuer stood up straight and they recognised their saviour.

"Duncan!"

The Warden Commander faced his recruits and granted them a smile. "Good to see you two, I was afraid you were caught off by the ambush."

"We didn't see you in your bed and your gear was missing," explained Natia, "We thought there was trouble. Where have you been?"

Duncan's smile fell as he explained, "I found it suspicious that the Arl's forces were delayed as they were, my instincts were telling me something wasn't right. I wasn't completely sure though, so I couldn't just accuse Howe. Instead I armed myself just in case and I met with Teyrn Bryce to discuss my suspicions." Duncan sadly shook his head and gestured to the dead soldiers and the mabari with his sword. "He didn't believe me at first, but then the castle came under attack by Howe's men. There's no denying it, Arl Howe is trying to seize power from the Couslands."

Duran slumped at the revelation of the conflict. "And I thought humans may have been different when it came to politics…"

Natia, on the other hand, was indifferent to the news. "You really shouldn't be surprised; backstabbing is second nature in _any_ nobility in _any _kingdom."

The exiled prince was about to retort but Duncan decided to professionally intervene, "We can discuss the matters of politics later, right now we need to ensure the safety of the Couslands, as well as our own."

"How?" questioned Duran, still upset by Natia's remark, "There are soldiers everywhere and I don't think they wouldn't cover all the exits if they wanted to be rid of the ruling family."

Duncan kneeled down and brought out a scroll from his pouch. Unrolling it, the scroll held a layout of the castle and the surrounding lands. "They haven't covered every exit," Duncan stated as he pointed to the kitchens on the map, "There's a tunnel that has been a secret to anyone except the rulers of Highever in the pantry, which leads to the coast." He then dragged his finger to the North wall of the castle, the wall opposite the front entrance wall. "Teyrn Bryce has gone to find his wife and children to bring them there. While I locate the Couslands and lead them to the tunnel, I need you two to secure transport for us to escape in. Behind the North wall, outside of the castle, is a second stable with carriages and horses."

"Not horses…" Duran groaned.

Duncan continued despite the complaint. "I want you two make your way down there without being followed by Howe's men and take a carriage to this part of the coast," he ordered, pointing to the coast North-East from the castle. "There, you will wait for us. I will signal you down with a torch so you can find us. Then we can safely flee this onslaught."

Natia crossed her arms in thought while Duran stroked his beard pondering. They both eyed at each other briefly before returning their attention to Duncan.

"Are you sure this will work?" Natia asked, "You might not find them alive."

"I have to try, and even then I will still escape the same way." Duncan answered astutely and unwavering.

Duran shrugged and brandished his sword. "Ah well," he breathed out, "It's either we may die doing this or we die indefinitely, I'm in."

Natia, not to be upstaged by her begrudging comrade, hailed, "I am as well."

Duncan's smile returned to his lips, "Thank you."

The female dwarf nodded and started in a run down the corridor crying out, "Come on! Move your royal ass!"

Startled by her head start and outburst, Duran chased after her. Duncan watched them set off, silently praying to the Maker for their success.

"Hey! There's one down here, men!"

Duncan turned to the source of the shouting and saw a soldier readying his weapons as more of his comrades filed into the corridor. With a scowl, Duncan unsheathed his weapons and walked towards them.

* * *

><p>The treasury room door was bombarded with series of rams from shields and bodies as the invading soldier desperately tried to open it. "Put your back into it!" another one that stood behind him yelled.<p>

"Why you don't you!" the door rammer shouted back.

"I'm keeping watch!"

"Well that's fine for you to say, while I have to do all the heavy lifting you bastard!"

"_Guh!_"

"…? What's the matter?" the soldier asked as he turned around, "Cat got your-!"

SHINK!

"_UGH! *Gurgle*…_" the soldier tried to make a sound but couldn't quite make it past the dagger stuck in his throat.

"Nope," Aedan answered, holding his dagger's blade in the soldier's precious airways as his sister behind him held the other soldier by the neck with one arm, blocking his. "I got yours," he finished before tearing his weapon out of the soldier's throat.

The soldier fell to the ground unmoving and as soon as the other one in Elissa's gripped ceased struggling, she released him and he followed suit.

Elissa coldly walked past the fresh corpses and took out the key for the treasury door, unlocking it with steeled eyes and firm grip. The door unlocked with a click and she made her way inside. As quickly as she went in she came out wielding a new sword and shield. "Our family's heirlooms," she muttered mostly to herself, "Howe should only ever dream on getting his hands on them. Or better yet, he can have the sword _in his heart._"

"Uh, that's great, sis," Aedan said to her, slightly disturbed by the amount of malice in her monologue, "Now, can we get back to the task of escaping?"

"Escaping?" Elissa growled maliciously, "You think of running for your life while Howe desecrates our home!? Didn't you see what he did to Oriana and our nephew!? Or maybe you missed what he did to the servants! To…" Elissa gasped for breath, reliving all the horrific discoveries they had found along the way during the attack and brought her hands to her mouth in near tears, "Oh Aldrous, oh Nan…"

Aedan's face scrunched up in sorrow as his sister reminded of the deaths of his teacher and caretaker and at the misery of his sister. Before he could reach out to her, however, his mother moved past him and beat him to the punch. Eleanor wrapped her arms around her daughter, not flinching as she held her back in kind.

"Of course your brother saw, Elissa," she reprimanded, not harshly but gently, "He's only concerned for us. You know your brother wants to mourn for them, but he values our lives more than anything. He's more responsible than you take him for."

"Mom…" Aedan breathed out at his mother's defence for him. Then his ears perked up at the barking of a mabari hound. He brought his hands to his mother's and sister's shoulders and said, "Ace just caught wind of the enemy outside. We should move, like, right now."

Elissa and Eleanor ended their embrace and the only daughter wiped the only tear that managed to surface from her eye. The family moved out of the treasury room, where Ace loyally stood guard and growled towards the end of the hall. Without a word, Aedan and Elissa moved and put their backs to the wall of the left corner where they could hear the thundering stomps of soldiers. One look at each other and a nod, their plan went unspoken. As the stomps got louder and closer, the twins made their move with Elissa charging out shield first and bashing an unsuspecting soldier into the opposing wall. Immediately after, Aedan came out and both took half a second to get a good look at their opponents.

Five enemy soldiers in total, including the swordsman Elissa knocked down. Of the four standing, the front two held a greatsword each while the two further back were reaching back for their crossbows.

One simultaneous thought went through the Cousland twin's minds, _'Perfect.'_

One of the swordsmen charged in, gunning for Elissa while she was still turning to face them. His blade was swung downwards, but was stopped by a crisscross of Aedan's sword and dagger. Using the greatsword's momentum, Aedan redirected the sword's swing by pushing his blades to his left. As the swordsman's blade crashed into the ground, Aedan continued in his own momentum and twirled, ending in a kick to the swordsman's torso, winding him.

As the soldier stumbled back Elissa took the opportunity to shield her brother from the other swordsman's incoming attack. Like a locomotive, Elissa did not stop running, causing her to ram and pin the soldier to another wall. As soon as they made impact, Elissa thrust her sword into his thigh and the soldier cried out in pain.

Taking account of the two crossbowmen, the twins glanced and saw them readying their weapons and taking aim at them. Elissa and Aedan were in the middle of their iron sights and the trigger fingers were about to tighten as well. The twins looked down at the swordsmen at their mercy and then decided to make use of them. Aedan swiftly dropped his sword and grabbed the winded soldier by the collar, lifting him up to shield himself while Elissa did the same with the wounded soldier she had pinned to the wall.

The triggers were pulled and the arrows went flying. The crossbowmen realised too late that their intended targets had pulled their comrades into the line of fire.

THUNK! THUNK!

Two arrows pierced through leather armour, one arrow for each back. Then the twins cast their impromptu meat shields aside and charged towards the remaining two enemies. The crossbowmen abandoned their ranged weapons and tried to reach for their melee ones, only they were too slow. A stab in the neck from Aedan and an impaling from Elissa, the two soldiers fell to meet up with the swordsmen.

Around this time, the soldier that was bashed into a wall by Elissa first came back to consciousness in time to see his comrades' demise. Instead of retreating like any intelligent person would do, he instead picked up his sword back up and charged at the least armed target, Aedan.

However, nothing got past Elissa. "Aedan!" she cried.

Aedan turned and saw the incoming soldier. He readied his sword and his dagger when he realised…

… He had left his sword on the ground away from him.

'_Oops…'_

Luckily, Elissa was quicker with her head and her hands as she threw her family's sword in the air. "Aedan!"

Catching on to her sister's plea and the right after to the sword, Aedan deflected the soldier's sword with his dagger and plunged the heirloom sword into his gut.

After pushing the freshly dead soldier off the Cousland blade, Aedan sheathed his weapons and went over to the sword had had abandoned. He passed it to Elissa before saying, "Thanks, sis."

Elissa only nodded and accepted the weapon. "Keep the sword," she said, "That way if Howe kills one of us, he won't get the other heirloom."

"That's pretty morbid thinking-"

WOOSH!

THUNK!

Elissa and Aedan froze as an arrowed flew right between them. Their eyes followed its trajectory to find the arrow lodged in the throat of another soldier who looked like he had just quickly readied his crossbow at them. He too fell.

The twins then turned their attention to the arrow's point of origin. Standing proud and tall their mother lowered her bow while Ace patiently sat beside her leg.

"Please pay attention, dearies," Eleanor told them, in a tone that made them feel like they were children again.

Aedan rubbed the back of his neck while Elissa rubbed her upper arm, both in embarrassment. **"Yes, mother,"** they relented in unison.

Satisfied, the Teryna Cousland readied her bow with another arrow and staked out the corridor around the bend. Elissa and Aedan were about to follow when Ace, who hadn't stood up on his four legs yet, barked.

"What?" Aedan questioned his pet and partner.

"_WOOF!"_

"**Oh, shut up,"** The twins retorted and went after their mother with Ace, wagging his tail, following in tow.

* * *

><p>The dwarves had made it to the North wall, running across the walkway on the top of it. They could see the orange glaze of the fires below, blending into the dark navy blue sky. There was the occasional scream every now and then as they raced to find the stables below.<p>

"Dammit," Natia cursed as she ran, "This is a complete slaughter."

Duran slowed down behind her and leaned on side barrier of the wall to catch his breath, but while he was huffing and puffing his eyes caught sight of something below. "N-Natia!" he cried to her, "Over here!"

The dwarf casteless turned around and approached him. He pointed down the wall, her line of sight following, to the stables and a carriage full of hay with horses tied to it below.

"That must be it," Natia stated.

"Yes," Duran replied as he climbed up the side barrier and stood on it to get a better look. That's when he started to feel dizzy. "Uh… that's a long way down," he said a little woozily, "Best if we take the stairs."

"Search on top of that wall! The Couslands might've hidden up there!"

The two dwarves jumped at the shouting below. "Ah sod," Natia cursed again, "Don't think we can go down again."

"What do we do?" Duran asked, looking for some way out of the current predicament.

Natia looked at Duran, then at the carriage of hay, then back to Duran. She wanted to grimace and laugh at the same time as an idea formed in her head, but she decided against it. Instead, she got up on top of the side barrier with Duran and told him, "Good news and bad news, noble. The good news is I've got a plan."

Duran, while still looking for a way out and not looking at his fellow dwarf asked, "Really? What is it?"

Natia edged herself across the side barrier, aligning her right above the carriage and pulled Duran by the arm closer to her. "That's the bad news, just don't scream."

"What do you-?!" Duran asked and turned to her but was muffled when she abruptly covered her hand over his mouth. What she did next was worse.

She jumped, taking Duran along for the ride.

"_MMMMMPPPHHHH!" _Duran tried to cry out as they fell but the sound was snuffed by Natia's hand.

THUMP!

The two dwarves landed into the hay, which astoundingly softened their fall. The horses gave a brief neigh but then fell silent when they landed. Duran's head burst out first, gasping for air, followed by Natia's. Before Duran could yell all sorts of dwarven obscenities at her, she slapped her hand over his mouth again and gave him the harshest and quietest shushing she could and pointed upward.

On top of the wall they saw shadows moving across the top of it from the light coming from within the castle. Finally they heard a voice saying, "They're not up here! Try the courtyards again!" and relief swelled in their chest as the shadows faded away.

"By the Stone, woman!" Duran hushed quietly at Natia as he took a seat at the front of the carriage and Natia taking hers as well as the reins. "Did you knock your head on an anvil when you were a child?!"

"I must have," she grunted, "If I actually saved your life." And with that she whipped the reins and the horses sprang into action

Not prepared for the sudden movement, Duran fell back into the hay.

* * *

><p>Fire. She was really starting to hate fire with a passion.<p>

Elissa kept herself strong and focused as she moved alongside her brother and her mother, but the ensuing chaos around her, the sight of her home burning to ashes and the familiar faces of the servants dead and littered on the ground was consuming her inside.

She wanted to scream.

She wanted to smash something.

She wanted to kill Howe.

She wanted to kill Howe by smashing his head in while screaming.

His men had killed her teacher, her caretaker, her sister-in-law and…

Oren, her dear nephew. When she thought of him lying on the floor with his eyes open but dead to the world and the pool of blood that had come from underneath his body, she wanted to cry. She had always wanted to see him grow up, to teach him how to wield a shield while Aedan would try to teach how him to pickpocket other people and get scolded for it and his father would-

'_Oh Maker' _she thought to herself horrified, _'What are we going to tell Fergus? How do _I_ tell him that his wife and son are dead and that our home is under siege?'_

She came across a banner with the Cousland family crest, burning from the hems and soon to be swallowed by fire.

'_This can't get any worse,' _she thought to herself with dread and misery.

"Sister!"

Aedan's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she turned to see him banging down the kitchen door. "Mother said father may already be inside!" he cried out to her, "He must have headed to the secret tunnels I talked about! But the door's jammed! Hurry up and help me!"

Now with concern for her father, Elissa ran over to the door as her mother and Ace stood guard. Aedan and Elissa gave each other approving nods and then together they rammed their shoulders against the door.

WHAM!

WHAM!

CRASH!

The door gave way and flew open. The family made their way inside, Eleanor first as she scanned the kitchen. "This way," she ordered her children as she made her way to the pantry door and opened it, "The tunnel should be just-"

"FATHER!" Elissa screamed as she saw what was past the door.

Bryce Cousland was lying on the floor in the pantry, alive, but he was clutching his side that was stained with a patch of blood. His face was scrunched up in pain but softened when he caught sight of his family.

"Thank the Maker… you're all safe…" he huffed out.

"Bryce!" Eleanor called out while she and the twins rushed to her husband's side, "What happened?!"

"Howe's men… found me first," the Teyrn managed to say despite his wounds, "Duncan… had warned me that this could happen, but I didn't listen. I couldn't believe that… Howe would betray me. Then the attack had started and I separated from Duncan to find you first… then-Augh!"

Bryce clutched his wound tighter, the blood patch getting larger by the minute.

Aedan took a dry wash cloth from the kitchen and tried to make a bandage around his father. "Dad, hold on. We can get you out of here and to a healer, the tunnel-"

"I'm afraid I can't go with you, my son," Bryce sorrowfully declared, "I… I don't think I'll last the night."

"No!" Elissa cried, tears threatening to escape the second time that night. She clutched her father's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't you say that!" she desperately cried, "Don't you dare say that again! They've already-!" her breath hitched before she delivered the heart breaking news, "Orianna and Oren are dead! We- I can't lose you too!"

"Orianna and Oren?" Bryce asked in dread. His eyes cast downwards in despair but then looked back up to his daughter. He solemnly told her, "That is even more than a reason why you must live. You have to tell Fergus, tell him the truth and rally support for our family before Howe convinces everyone of whatever lies he's prepared."

Elissa clenched her eyes shut and tears pushed and poured out. Then she opened them with a new fire in them. "I will do more than that, father. I will make sure that Howe will receive our vengeance."

The Teyrn agreed, "Yes… vengeance."

"Enough of that!" Eleanor interrupted the both of them, "We need to get out of here! Aedan, help your father up."

Aedan was about to take his father over his shoulder but the Teyrn waved him off.

"I'm already finished, Eleanor," Bryce sincerely told his wife, "The castle will be surrounded soon; you need to leave me behind to make it out in time."

"I'm afraid the Teyrn may be correct."

At the sound of the new voice Aedan swiftly turned and drew his weapons, his family sword readied at the neck of the newcomer.

However, the newcomer had already his own blade ready and had stopped the Aedan's sword an inch away from his jugular. "You are as swift and astute as I've heard, Aedan Cousland."

"Aedan!" Bryce cried out to his son when he saw the newcomer, "Lower your sword, Duncan is a friend."

Aedan blinked before hesitantly withdrawing his blade. With an arched brow he asked, "You're the Grey Warden?" as he sheathed his weapons.

Duncan answered with a firm nod as his sheathed his own sword and dagger. "I am. I also found your father wounded and brought him here. He wanted me to find you and the rest of your family. Fortunately, I did not have to look far."

Bryce tried to sit up as much as he could with his wounds hindering him. He called out to the Warden Commander, "Duncan! You must get my family out safely! Please!"

"I will, your lordship," Duncan replied sombrely, "My recruits will have secured swift transport by now at the end of the passage, but… I'm afraid that I must ask for something in return."

"Anything!"

It pained Duncan to gain what he needed from the Teyrn like this, but his duty as a Grey Warden held priority over all else. "What is happening here is paled in comparison to the darkspawn hordes massing at Ostagar. Grey Wardens are needed to stop the impending Blight and as such the Grey Wardens require men and women of skill. The dwarves I brought with are ideal candidates that the Wardens need, as much as your son and daughter. I wish I didn't have to ask for the aid of your children under such circumstances, but…"

Bryce lowered his head, relenting to the price of his family's life that he had suspected of from the very beginning. "Very well, Duncan. If it means that my family will live, you have my blessing to accept them into your order."

"Join the Grey Wardens?" Aedan asked in surprise to the new development.

"No!" was Elissa's response, which was certainly less calm than Aedan's, "You can't ask us to leave our father and then force us to join your cause! I won't leave him behind!"

"Elissa, please!" Eleanor pleaded with her daughter, "You must go! If it means you and your brother will live you have to!"

Aedan picked up what his mother left unsaid. "Mother… you're not coming with us?"

Eleanor shook her head in response. She gently held her husband's hand in her own and sombrely told her children, "No, I'm staying with your father."

"Eleanor…" Bryce began his objection but his lips were pressed by her forefinger.

"They have a better chance of escaping without me, you can't make me go," the Teyrna adamantly told him, "I'm going to kill every bastard that comes through that door to give our children time until our last moments together. I wanted to be at your side when either of us had to leave this world and this won't change that. I'm not leaving you."

Bryce relented with a sad smile to his wife.

Aedan and Elissa were less ecstatic about this. "You can't both stay!" Elissa cried, "You can't both leave us like this!"

Bryce held his wife's hand tighter and a single tear came from his eye. "My darling boy and girl, we will always be with you." He turned to the only hope he had left and told him, "Duncan, get them to safety."

Elissa then threw her arms around her father and clung tight. "Don't do this!" she sobbed and pleaded, "Don't leave us!"

Aedan kneeled down next to his mother and tried to reason with her. "There's no sense in both of you staying to die! We can still-!"

Eleanor stopped her son's rambling by caressing his cheek and gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Aedan, you may have always not wanted to carry out the duties our family name made us carry, but I know that you care about our family above all else. Please, take your sister away from here and avenge us." Eleanor brought her son's forehead to grace it with a kiss and softly whispered, "Fulfil your duty… and this proud mother's last wish."

Aedan breathed heavily and slowly stood up. He turned to Duncan and looked him in the eye. When Duncan looked back his compassion caused him to feel the regret and desperation Aedan's eyes was revealing to him. The Warden Commander gave him an understanding nod and proceeded to take hold of Elissa's arm and pull her away from her father and mother.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at him, thrashing and turning in attempts to escape his grip.

"Sister, come on!" Aedan commanded her as he move in front of her and pushed her back. "I don't want to do this either, but…!"

Elissa ceased her struggling but tearfully looked at her brother. Despite how conflicted his heart felt, Aedan continued, "If we don't leave, Fergus may never know the truth. He may be killed before he can ever learn the truth. We still have family out there, Elissa. We need to warn him. You always told me our family always respected its duties, this is one of them. Escaping here, finding Fergus, joining the Grey Wardens and fighting the Blight, that is what we must do."

At the point of hyperventilation, Elissa sunk to her knees, her head telling her that her brother was right. It was only her heart that made it so much more painful to listen. With all her strength she took a long look at her parents and told them, "I love you both too much."

"As do I," Aedan confessed with his sister.

"Then live, for us," Eleanor told them both, "Become Grey Wardens and do what is right."

A loud crash was heard and the war cries became louder even in the distance. Duncan knew time was running out. "They've broken through the gates," he informed the twins before pulling back a storage cupboard, revealing the passage for their escape. "We must leave."

Aedan touched Elissa's shoulder and she gazed right back at him. Steeling herself as much as she could she got to her feet and with her brother made way to the passage, but not without one more painful look back. Aedan followed her but hesitated at the entrance. He looked back to his parents, like a final plea to have them come with him. Instead his parents look at him with urgency, pleading him to go on. He clenched his fists before running after Elissa.

Ace was about to rush after him but first turned to the parents of his masters. Bryce reached out to the loyal mabari hound and ruffled his head. "Look after them," he ordered sincerely.

Ace whimpered in acknowledgement and ran into the passage.

Duncan got himself into the passage and pulled the cupboard back into place, shutting off and concealing the escape route. But even from behind the cupboard he heard the Teyrn's voice saying, "Thank you," and he went down the tunnel with clenched fists and regret.

The Teyrn and the Teryna were left alone, with the battle cries and clanging of steel getting louder.

"I'm so sorry it's come to this, my love," Bryce whispered to his wife.

Eleanor readied her bow at the doorway but she didn't leave her husband's side. "We had a good life, Bryce. We did all we could. It's up to our children now."

"I couldn't be any more proud of them."

Eleanor smiled even when the footsteps got louder and closer. "I know," she whispered back just as a soldier's boot came into the doorway's view.

She let the arrow fly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Soon after, at the coast<strong>

Natia was tempted to bite her fingernails through her armour's gloves. They had been waiting for almost half an hour where Duncan had told them to wait and there wasn't a sign of him to be seen. Duran wasn't helping either as he paced on the sand. She could almost swear that he was going to make an island at his rate.

From her seat at the reins of the carriage she told him off, "Will you stop that! You're making me dizzy!"

"I can't help it," Duran mumbled without halting, "The enemy will be surrounding the castle soon, it's only a matter of time until they find this place and us. I have absolute faith in Duncan, but…"

For once, the casteless understood exactly how the dwarven noble felt. Duncan had proved himself a most capable warrior and had rescued her from a condemned fate and yet she couldn't help but feel worried. Still, she wasn't going to give up hope. "He'll be fine," she said.

Duran then slowed his pace, gazing out across the beach and took a deep breath to calm him. Then his eyes spotted something in the distance, a light of orange that was being waved from side to side like a…

"It's Duncan!" he realised and pointed to the moving light, "Over there by the rocks!"

Natia looked up in high speed and spotted what Duran had called out on. She waved her hand in gesture to come to the carriage to Duran. "Let's go!"

With Natia reining the horses to move and Duran once again falling into the hay they rode to the dune of rocks, which on closer inspection was revealed to be a cavern leading underground. They also caught sight of Duncan, alive and well, with two other humans and a mabari war hound. Natia stopped the carriage when close enough to Duncan, at which he put out the torch.

"I see my faith has been rewarded," Duncan complimented.

"We got the easy part, I think," Natia replied, trying to ease the fearful atmosphere. She looked to the female human she had met earlier and said to her, "You sure got lucky, escaping that place couldn't have been easy."

Elissa immediately glared at dwarf at the reins, not wanting to remember how difficult it was leaving. Natia didn't take it too kindly and was reaffirmed in her distaste in nobility.

Aedan tried to diffuse the tension between them by introducing himself, "Uh… I see you've met Elissa, but I don't think we have. The name's Aedan Cousland and I am Elissa's twin brother. You must be one of the recruits that came with Duncan. Your name is…?"

"Natia," was all she gave him.

"Well…" Aedan began, a little put off by Natia's coldness towards him, "Thanks for coming, Natia. And where is the other one?"

Popping out of the hay again, Duran clambered up and made his intro. "Over here, friend!" he greeted positively, "I'm Duran Aeducan. Good to see more recruits for the ride."

Aedan took a liking to him immediately. "Likewise," he told him.

Duncan climbed onto the carriage and took a seat next to Natia. Figuring that he'll just fall back into the hay again, Duran stayed in it and offered his hand to the twins. Elissa took it and climbed in without a word, her brother after but he offered the dwarf his thanks. Duran then spotted the hound and put out both his hands. The mabari put his paws in them and with all his might Duran pulled him up and into the carriage. In return the mabari licked the dwarf's cheek and Duran rubbed his head. "What's his name?"

"That's Ace," Aedan answered, "And he's worth more to us than ten strong men. Mabaris tend to be loyal to their masters and vicious to their enemy."

Duran and Natia thought back to the fights back in the castle and silently agreed.

When everyone was in Duncan signalled Natia to ride on. As the carriage moved further and further away from the blazing castle of Highever, Elissa stared back at it. The very image of her burning home from afar seared into her memory like an unwanted and hated brand. Aedan looked back with her, becoming silent with the adrenaline in his veins fading and his sister quietly mourning beside him.

The Cousland twins then held each other, awaiting what fate had in store for them as they watched their home burn.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: While I'm glad that people are still favouriting and subscribing to the story, please leave a review, even if it's short and sweet. Your opinions matter.<strong>

**I've started on the next chapter for the Circle Mage and I've got a pretty good idea of how it's going to go, but if want to suggest some extras to add or some game plots you want me to explore for the Circle Tower, please tell me.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
